Naruto:Dawn of Heroes
by Dark Signer
Summary: While Naruto is away training with Jiraiya, an ancient evil is awakened. It is up to five ninja of Konoha to stop this evil force. Eventual NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1: Freedom of the Dark Queen

**Hello everyone. This is Dark Signer, and this is my first story. It's basically a crossover of Naruto and Power Rangers/Super sentai. This is the original Mighty Morphin for fans, and for people who don't know what power rangers is, then where the fuck have you been for the past 20-ish years?**

**I don't own any of the characters in this story. Nor do I own Naruto, Power Rangers, or Super Sentai. But I do own the computer with which I write this with!**

**Chapter 1. Freedom of the Dark Queen**

In a village hidden deep within Fire Country, there was a village filled with ninja, these ninja were placed into the different ranks of academy student, genin, chunin, jounin, Anbu, and at the absolute top of the scale, the Hokage, leader of the village. In this, the village of Konohagakure, the village is led by Tsunade, one of the legendary three sannin. As she looked down upon her paperwork, (that she was trying her best not to ignore), she couldn't help but think of a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed, orange-wearing brat.

'Naruto, I wonder how you and that idiot of a teammate of mine are doing,' she thought to herself. Around a year and a half ago, both Naruto and Jiraiya, another of the sannin, both left the village in order for Naruto to become strong enough to fight the Akatsuki, who are after him. They are hunting for the tailed beasts, with Naruto being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful and dangerous one. Tsunade wished with everything she had that Naruto would come back stronger than before.

Even though she would never admit to anyone, least of all to Jiraiya and Shizune, she had come to really care for the brat, almost like a mother, despite the fact that he called her "Grandma Tsunade", it really did feel good for her to hear him say that. No matter how much it irritated her, it really came across as a tone of affection from him, which is why she hasn't completely clobbered him yet.

Tsunade was broken from her inner thoughts by the door opening, revealing Shizune, their pet pig Ton-Ton, and a big pile of that damned paperwork. Inwardly she shuddered, it seemed as though all of that damned paperwork just popped out of nowhere when the civilians had something to bitch about."Lady Tsunade," her assistant and apprentice, aswell as best friend for many years broke her out of her hate-filled glare at the papers, seriously how bad could it be?

"Yes Shizune?", Tsunade asked. Shizune looked at her teacher and friend, wondering how her master would answer her question. "Well with Ino, all the rest of the Konoha eleven, except for Naruto, are now Chunin, how do you think he'll respond to that?" she asked. Tsunade looked at her assistant as if she has lost it, Shizune has grown to care for Naruto as well, thinking of him as the little brother at times. "How do you think Shizune?" Tsunade asked. "Knowing him, he'll probably do his best to proclaim how he'll still be Hokage, even though he's the only one in his age group not to be a chunin, you should know this." Shizune looked down felling rather foolish, truthfully she hoped that Naruto was okay would be okay with these developments when he returned. Shizune could be a little overprotective at times, she knw this, she just couldn't help but worry about that kid.

"Don't worry Shizune." Tsunade speaking broke Shizune out of her musings. "Naruto will be fine with it. In fact, I think that this would provide further motivation for him to succeed. So as to feel that he isn't being left behind by his peers." Tsunade finished her little speech and turned around to stare at the village she helped to keep safe. Her village. And someday, it would belong to Naruto.

(Somewhere within Konoha)

The Konha eleven(minus Naruto), were all gathered together in a local restaurant. To celebrate all of their advancements to chunin level. All were proud of their accomplishments and how far they have come. The group also wondered about their missing member, a blonde-haired ball of energy, known as Naruto.

"All right everyone! I call a toast! We're now all chunin!" A feral looking boy with red triangle tattoos on his face loudly proclaimed. This was Kiba Inuzuka, a tall boy of around fourteen to fifteen years of age. Gone was the hoodie jacket he wore in his youth. He now wore a dark long-sleeved shirt, as well as dark pants making him have that classic ninja look. His headband proudly adorning his forehead. At his side was his faithful canine companion Akamaru, who had grown larger over the past year and a half, although Kiba has barely noticed it.

"YES! LET US ALL TOAST TO OUR PROMOTIONS AND OUR VERY OWN FLAMES OF YOUTH! This was spoken by a tall man with a bowl-style haircut, wide eyes, and thick furry eyebrows that almost seemed alive. He was dressed in a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and bandages wrapped around his hands. He was wearing a standard flak jacket over this jumpsuit, completly opened, whereas most ninja had theirs zipped closed. On his red belt he proudly held his Konoha headband. This is Konoha's self-proclaimed 'beautiful green beast', a man known as Rock Lee.

"Lee would you please quiet down! I know you are excited, but you don't have to be so damned loud!" This was spoken by a pale, long-black-haired man with white eyes. He was wearing loose-fitting white clothing, so as to use his unique fighting style more easily.A headband adorned his forehead with a black cloth. His name was Neji Hyuuga.

"Yeah Lee! There are other people here, you could talk at a lower level of voice you know!." This was said by a kunoichi with two buns inr her brown hair. She was wearing a long-aleeved white chines-styled shirt with red embroidery. She was also wearing long red Anbu-style pants, as well as a giant scroll on her lower back. A Konoha headband with black cloth on her forehead. Her name was TenTen.

"Hey guys just calm down. Lee has every reason to celebrate, I mean so do we!" This was spoken by a rather large man wearing armor that slightly resembled a samurai. Under that armor, from the waist down, were black Anbu-style pants. He had light brown hair, swirls on his cheeks, and a red-clothed Konoha headband on his forehead. His name is Chouji Akimichi.

"Man. Can't you guys be quiet, man this is all just troublesome." This was spoken by a rather lazy young man wearing the standard chunin outfit. Full-bodied black suit with a chunin flak jacket. He had his Konoha headband's metal plate sewn onto the cloth in his left arm. His hair and head slightly resembled a pineapple. His name was Shikamaru Nara, the first of the group to make chunin.

"Oh be quiet Shikamaru. Everything's too troublesome for you, can't you just live with it for once you lazy bastard!" This was spoken by a blonde-haired woman wearing a mostly purple outfit. It consisted of a top,and a skirt, very skimpy. She wore some fishnet underneath it though to better protect herself Her Konoha headband was also around her waistline. She was Ino Yamanaka, the newest of the chunin.

The only one keeping quiet was a man you couldn't even see the face of. His attire consisted of a large overcoat that covered both his face and the top of his head. The only part you could see are the goggles over his eyes, as well as his Konoha headband. His pants were black. He was Shino Aburame, and judging by the quiet buzzing surrounding him, was in deep thought.

"Hey come on guys. Remember we're her for a celebration. Ino has finally made chunin and that means that we've all made it. We're all stronger now and will continue to do so." This was spoken by a woman with bright pink hair and green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a red zip-up top with black bicycle shorts aswell as a gray skirt over it. A Konoha headband adorned the top of her head like a hairband. Her name was Sakura Haruno, Tsunade's apprentice.

There was one other woman there too however. She had long blue-ish black hair that nearly reached her waist. She wore a lavender and white jacket, that was thin and somewhat showed off her considerably fairly sized chest. She wore pants that reached a little lower then her knees. They were Anbu-style and seems to fit her form nicely. Her skin was somewhat pale but looked healthy. Her eyes were similar to Neji's, hers however had a light tint of lavender, making her stand out a little. A blue clothed Konoha headband hung around her neck. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga.

Unlike the rest of her friends she was not celebrating as much as she should be doing. Her thoughts were mainly focused on a blonde-haired blue-eyed shinobi that should be there celebrating with them. Her thoughts were on Naruto Uzumaki, the boy she has had a crush on for a long time. She felt as if he should be here as well, despite the fact that he isn't a chunin, he would still be there to honor his heart went out to the blonde boy, as she had seen him suffering before, though few but her saw, and she worried that this may crush him. She decided to voice her thoughts to the others.

"Umm, excuse me everyone." She softly said, she had lost her stutter around a few months ago, but still remained a little quiet and shy. Even with her quiet voice she was somehow heard over the others, them turning their attention to her. "Yes Hinata?" Sakura asked, the two had become friends over the past few months, usually going on missions together.

"Umm, we're forgetting someone." She said. Most everyone were confused, save for Sakura and Shino, who realized who she was talking about. "What do you mean Hinata?" Kiba asked. "Who could we be forgetting?" Hinata blushed and said the sentence that made everyone realize their mistake. "We're forgetting about Naruto." She softly said. When she said this everyone's eyes, save for Shino and Skura widened. How could they be forgetting about that nut! There friend who had helped them so many times, and they forgot that he wasn't here!

"Shit, man." Kiba said feeling softly depressed. He and Naruto had been friends since the academy, not the best but still close. "How could we've forgotten?" He asked himself aswell as his friends, even Akamaru seemed to have his head down, his ears drooping. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji felt just as bad. Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto had been friends for as far back as before the academy, yet they had forgotten. For Neji it was just as bad. Naruto had saved him from himself, even giving him a new reason to live. For Shino, it was also bad, Naruto, despite calling him weird and creepy on several occasions, had been a close comrade, and was one of the few people he could call a friend.

"Yeah, Hinata's right. Naruto's one of us, how could we have done this." Ino said. For her, it hadn't beeen as bad, She and Naruto had never been all too close, but before he left she and him had actually hung out, and she found him to be surprisingly good company. They talked about some things like plants, which she found out he had a surprisingly wide knowledge about. She did miss him, but it didn't affect her as much as the others. For Sakura though it was near devastating. Naruto was her teammate, one of her best friends, despite her hitting him when he did something stupid, but it had hurt her more to realize that she had forgotten about that blond human filled joybox. For Lee it was also bad, Naruto was one of the people who understood the values of hard work, and after he had fully healed from his surgery, he and Naruto had been training, helping to get each other stronger, as well as becoming good friends. TenTen however, didn't know what to feel, she didn't really remember Naruto before meeting him during the chunin exams, but ever since then, having the distinct feeling that she had indeed met him before, she just couldn't remember where.

"Man," Kiba seemed to wonder out loud. "I wonder how he's doing?"

( In a random location.)

Far away from the village of Konoha, a young blonde-haired blue-eyed boy sneezed. He was wearing a jacket that had orange surrounding black, and orange pants. He had six whisker marks, three on each cheek giving him a slightly fox-like look. His Konoha headband adorned his head with a black cloth. He had been training with a man who wore a red obi and green clothing inderneath it. He had long white hair and red lines under his eyes. He had a metal headplate with the kanji for "Oil" upon it. They were Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. "Hey brat," Jiraiya began, " I'm guessing that there's some pretty girl talking about you somewhere."

"Shut up Pervy Sage!" Naruto shouted, "it was just a sneeze! And besides, aren't we supposed to be focusing on my training right now?" he asked. "Hmmm, good point brat, I guess we'll start with a little bit of sparring, what do you say?" Jiraiya asked his current apprentice. "ALRIGHT! LET'S GET STARTED" Naruto shouted. "Calm down kid, use that energy for training instead of shouting" Jiraiya informed as he and Naruto slipped into their fighting stances.

(Back in Konoha)

"Knowing Naruto, he's probably hard at work training." Sakura said. Everyone there agreed with her. Naruto and traing went with each other like bread and butter. He would always be trying to get stronger. "Hey everyone," Chouji began to say, "what do you say that we all go out to train after this, can't let Naruto come back being too far ahead of us right?" he asked. Everyone gave a small laugh, even Hinata gave a slight giggle. "Yeah" Kiba said, "I don't think that he would ever let us live it down" After they all finished their food,(Chouji taking longer than everyone else) they all went out to train, to get stronger for when their friend returned.

( Somewhere in the middle of nowhere )

Two bandits were walking along a grassy plain, they were currently looking for anyone to steal from, as they had run low on both money and goods. They had broken off from the rest of the group in order to find something and return to the others. At some point in their travels they had located a cave, they decided to look in this cave to see if there was anyone currently inside of it, even if it were an animal, thy were certain that they could handle it.

As they were making their way through the cave, they began to notice something strange about it,. There was this...strange aura surrounding the cave that they could feel, but for some reason, they felt drawn to it, as though they were destined to find something great. Near the back of the cave, they found what appeared to be be s stone canister with a red jewel on the top of it.

Seeing that the jewel looked valuable, they decided to try to remove it. When it was apparent that it was not coming off, they decided that they would at least try to twist it off. When they twisted it, the whole cave began to rumble, when they looked around they noticed a strange type of energy flowing around them, and when they heard a loud hissing noise behind them, they noticed that it was shaking. Afterwards the top exploded off of the container.

Four wisps of smoke and light escaped from the container, and formed into humanoid beastly shapes. After the smoke cleared, they were able to make out what these...THINGS were.

One was apparently covered in what appeared to be gold armor with strange markings. His face was blue and beast-like, with two black feathered wings sprouting from his back. He carried a gold sword with a red jewel in the center of the guard. This being was known as Grifforzer.

Another seemed to be a short orc-type being. His skin was blue, covered and spikes, and had a stupid-looking smile on his face, with pointed teeth. He was very fat and wearing armor. His name was Bukkubakku.

Another of them who appeared to be the tallest looked like a large walking muscular system colored black. His fingers ended in claws, and his wrists had what appear to be bat wings upon them His back apparently had wings with no membrane. His face looked kind of monkey-ish, but with a blue human face and wearing a monocle. This was Tottobatto.

The final creature looked like a large walking white dog creature. He appeared to be wearing a metal-workers uniform. He had long elf-like ears with bits of fur on it. Over his long nose he wore small glasses. He was Puripurikan.

"Ahhh! It feels so good to be free after so long." spoke Bukkubakku. He went over to the container, now prison and spoke into it while the others stretched their tired limbs. "Queen Bandora! Queen Bandora! We're free! You can come out!" he spoke.

Out of the prison came out a woman wearing a long pink dress. Over the top of it was a pointed section covering her chest, and a large rimmed area behind it. Her white hair was spread out to two large points on both sides of her head, wrapped in orange wrappings. Above her forehead was a crown-like object with strange markings and a red jewel in the center. In her hand was a large staff with a crescent-shaped top with a red orb in the center, making it appear to be a rather large wand. This was Queen Bandora, and after over fifty-thousand years in containment., she has finally been freed!

"Ahhhhh. How good it is to breathe fresh air after so long!" she exclaimed while stepping out. After getting far enough away from the container, she turned her wepaon towards it and immediately magicl energy shot out of it and destroyed the container, her prison for so long. "Hmmm," she began, turning her attention to the two bandits, "and who are these two?" she asked

"If I'm right Bandora," Tottobatto began, " then these are the beings that have freed us." he guessed. "Ahh," Bandora began, " allow me to thank you for your services." After saying that, she aimed her wand at them, and vaporized them in an instant. "Your thanks, are quick and painless deaths, much different then my other plans for this planet. After all these years, I shall have my vengeance!" she exclaimed. Her and her minions vanished, leaving nothing in the cave but the ashes of the two bandits.

(Somewhere far from the elemental nations)

A large and strange looking building stood out amongst the landscape, yet to the normal human eye, it would appear to be nothing in a barren field. Within this building, lied a large array of technological devices that didn't look like they belong to this world. Operating these machines and keeping the place going was a robotic being. He had a mostly humanoid appearance, except for his gold saucer-shaped head. Most of his metal coverings were colored red. On his center chest-piece was a curved yellow lightning bolt that occasionally lit up. His saucer-head had a thin red visor that appeared to be the only way for him to see. This being was known as Alpha 5.

He was just calibrating the machines when a very large earthquake struck the land. His footing was lost as the earth shook "Ay yi yi yi yi! What's going on!" He apparently shouted to no one. Suddenly a large energy sparked between two large cylindrical objects into a tube that seemed to be filled with energy. As soon as the energy faded a large white ghost-like head appeared within it. This was an all powerful being known only as Zordon.

"CALM DOWN ALPHA." he spoke in a deep voice. "IT'S BANDORA. SHE HAS ESCAPED AND IS ATTACKING A NEARBY SETTLEMENT." he said trying to keep his long time companion and friend calm. "Ay yiy yi! What do we do Zordon!" Alpha asked, now more worried then before. Zordon let out a sigh, the time he has long since feared has come. It was time to form up a team again, to combat Bandora, once again.

"TELEPORT TO US THE FIVE HUMANS WE SHALL NEED TO COMBAT BANDORA." he spoke in a calm, soothing voice. It seemed to calm Alpha down enough for him to activate the teleportation system to teleport to them the five people who could hopefully save them all.

**Well, what do you think? This is my first attempt at a story, and I hope that it all goes over well, just to let you know, I already have the rangers chosen, as well as the pairings. If your wondering about why Rita's name is Bandora, and why Goldar is Grifforzer, those were their names in the original sentai, Zyuranger. And for fans of that, if your wondering why I have Zordon and Alpha in here, that's because I love these characters and thought that they might go over well.**

**Please, no flames, explain to me what you liked, what you didn't like, and how I can improve. This is my first shot at a story, and I hope that you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Assigning the Five

**Greetings and salutations everyone. To tell you all the truth, I was not expecting to get so much for this story. It's just something that I had in my head that I wanted to put out there. I'm glad that there are those of you out there who like it.**

**Just to let you know though, there will be no white ranger in this story. Mainly because, the white ranger was not in the original Zyuranger show. The green ranger however was, so look forward to that. I would have gotten this out sooner, but school, work, and life kind of got in my way, that and the penguins. **_**Damned penguins. **_**Here's my new chapter, where you will find out who the main five rangers are.**

**Chapter 2. Assigning the Five**

Shortly after the release of Bandora, an incredible earthquake struck the elemental nations. This seemed to strike the village of Konohagakure the worst for some reason. The Konoha ten were all sticking around to help the civilians into safe zones, placed for whenever an earthquake would strike. Shikmaru, Hinata, Chouji, Shino, and Tenten seemed to have been separated from the rest of their friends and were helping the last of the civilians get to the safe zones.

"Alright, I think that was everyone." Shikamaru said to help calm everyone's nerves. This earthquake had him on edge for reasons he didn't know, and it was doing the same for the others, so he has been trying to keep everyone calm. Though it didn't appear to be working. "Still, it's a little strange.", Shino said to everyone. "This earthquake has been much more sever then past ones, and we weren't even aware of this one coming." he said.

It was true. They usually had several shinobi occasionally checking the earth for any signs of earth-shaking activity. They should have been aware of it before it arrived which put them all on edge. "Shino's right, I wonder what's going on?" Tenten spoke everyone's thoughts with this statement.

Suddenly, the five chunin felt a strange energy force surrounding them. Before they could even think about it, they simply vanished in beams of red, yellow, blue, pink, and black. It was after this that the others arrived "That's weird," Ino said, "Neji. You're sure you saw them over here right?" she asked, feeling worried for her friends. "Yes Ino," Neji said, felling slightly irritated that they weren't here like his Byakugan showed him. "they were here just a second ago, then they were just gone." he said feeling a little weirded out.

"Okay, how is that possible?" Sakura asked feeling frustrated. "People don't just up and vanish! We'll just keep looking." she said getting nods from her friends and comrades. As they left, they couldn't see the strange creatures that were appearing out of nowhere.

(Back at the command center)

The five teens all landed in a strange looking place. One with a large amount of advanced technology and sparkling lights. Instantly, the five teens were on their guards, just in case whoever brought them here had any reason to harm. "What are we doing here?" Chouji asked in a serious and yet worried tone. The rest had the same thoughts as a strange looking walking machine walking towards them.

"Greetings humans," it said surprising everyone, they had never seen anything like this, and here it was talking to them. "What are you?" Hinata asked, slightly fearful. "Now there is no need to worry," the machine said, "my name is Alpha 5, and I was told to bring you here." he explained to them.

"And who asked you to bring us here?" Shikamaru asked in a tone that would have surprised anyone who knew him. Everyone was eyeing the robot suspiciously, wondering just who brought them here. "Allow me to introduce him to you all." Alpha said. Suddenly, energy completely surrounded two tubes , and both bursts of that energy went into an even larger tube. Then, to the shock and amazement of everyone, a large ghost-like head emerged in the tube.

"GREETINGS HUMANS," he began to say, "MY NAME IS ZORDON. I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE FOR A SPECIFIC REASON, AS YOU MAY HAVE GUESSED." Everyone there was stunned. It's not everyday when a giant floating head was talking to you. Hinata spoke up to ask the question on her friends' minds. "Um, excuse me Mr. Zordon, but what kind of reason could you have to bring us all here?" she asked as politely as she could. She didn't want to anger the floating head man, who knows what he could do to them.

"AN EXCELLENT QUESTION HINATA," this startled everyone. How could he know her name, and could he possibly know their's? "I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE TO COMBAT A GREAT EVIL". he explained. This, once again, shocked everyone. What could possibly be so bad that this clearly great being need their help?

"Pardon me Zordon." Shino asked getting everyone's attention. "But, what could possibly be so bad that you require our help for.?" he asked. "THAT IS A GOOD QUESTION SHINO. TURN YOUR HEADS TO THE ORB BEHIND YOU." he said to them. They were unsure about it, but something inside of them told them to trust this being and his robotic companion. They turned around to view a large orb. What was surprising though, is that they could see a strangely dressed woman riding a flying bicycle and a flying gold...thing behind her.

"THIS IS QUEEN BANDORA." Zordon began, "FIFTY-THOUSAND YEARS AGO, SHE AND HER ALLIES WAGED WAR UPON HUMANITY FOR REASONS UNKNOWN. IT WAS THANKS TO MYSELF AND THE HELP OF SOME POWERFUL FRIENDS OF MINE THAT WE WERE ABLE TO SEAL HER AWAY." Everyone was astonished. Fifty-thousnad years!That's quite awhile to be trapped.

"How is this all relevant to us?" Tenten asked. "BECAUSE SHE HAS RECENTLY ESCAPED FROM HER PRISON." he said. Everyone's eyes were widened at this point. If someone like that had escaped, then they were in trouble. "Then, what do you want us to do about it?" Chouji asked, wondering just what they were going to do about all of this.

"I'M GLAD THAT YOU ASKED CHOUJI. ALPHA AND I HAVE CALLED YOU HERE IN ORDER TO GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WILL NEED IN ORDER TO COMBAT BANDORA AND HER MONSTERS." Zordon said. Now, everyone was amazed. They were brought here to be his soldiers in a battle against a being they have never even heard of before. They were all wondering the same thing though. Why them, of all people?

"BECAUSE OF YOUR SKILLS, AND THE PEOPLE YOU ARE, YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO TAKE ON THE MANTLE, OF THE ZYURANGERS." Zordon said. Once again, all were amazed. Zyurangers? What were those? "Um, Zordon?" Tenten asked. "YES TENTEN?" he asked. "Um, what do you mean by Zyuangers?" she asked.

"BY THAT I MEAN THAT YOU ALL HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BECOME THE PROTECTORS OF THIS PLANET. THIS IS NOT JUST FOR YOUR VILLAGE AS I'M SURE YOU ARE ALL AWARE. THIS, IS FOR EVERYONE." Zordon explained. Wow. The protectors of the planet! Did they have any right to decline at this point. They really had to at this point. Because if they didn't, who would?

Suddenly five bright flashes of light appeared behind them. Turning around, they noticed five strange looking devices. These devices were shaped like belt buckles. Except in the center of each of them was a medallion. On one side of the buckles was a red button that was barely noticeable. They were each colored grey, with a small black area surrounding them. Each one having a different dinosaur depicted upon them. One having a tyrannosaurus rex, one having a saber-toothed tiger, one having a triceratops, one having a pterodactyl, and the final one having a mammoth.

"CHOUJI AKIMICHI." Zordon began, "PLEASE STEP FORWARD." Chouji complied with the command given to him. "BECAUSE OF YOUR KINDNESS AND DEDICATION TO YOUR FRIENDS, I AM GIFTING YOU WITH THE POWERS OF THE BLACK MAMMOTH RANGER. TAKE YOUR MORPHER AND GO BACK TO YOUR FRIENDS." Chouji grabbed the buckler with the mammoth medallion and headed back.

"HINATA HYUUGA. STEP FORWARD." she complied almost immediately. "THE KINDNESS TO BRING TO OTHER AND THE WILL TO PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS NO MATTER THE COST. YOU SHALL BECOME THE PINK PTERA RANGER. NOW COME AND TAKE YOUR MORPHER." She walked forward and grabbed the morpher assigned to her.

"SHINO ABURAME. STEP FORWARD." he did so without question. "DESPITE YOUR QUIET PERSONALITY, YOU HAVE A PURE HEART AND THE LOGIC TO GET YOUR FRIENDS OUT OF MANY SITUATIONS, YOU SHALL BECOM THE BLUE TRICERA RANGER. NOW COME AND RETRIEVE YOUR MORPHER." He also walked forward to receive his buckler and walked back to his friends.

"TENTEN. PLEASE STEP FORWARD." She did so with some hesitation. "DESPITE YOUR PAST YOU HAVE DONE EVERYTHING YOU CAN TO PROVE YOU CAN BE AS GOOD AS YOU CAN. YOUR SHARP EYES WILL HELP TO KEEP YOUR FRIENDS SAFE. YOU SHALL BECOME THE YELLOW TIGER RANGER. NOW STEP FORWARD AND TAKE YOUR RIGHTFUL PLACE AMONG THE RANGERS." trying to find out how he knew about her past, she walked forward and retrieved her buckler and walked back.

"SHIKAMARU NARA. PLEASE STEP FORWARD." With a careful eye, he walked up to Zordon. "DESPITE YOUR LAZY NATURE, YOU ARE HIGHLY INTELLIGENT, AND THAT HAS GOTTEN MANY OUT OF TIGHT JAMS, ASWELL AS KEPT THEM ALIVE. YOU ARE A NATURAL LEADER. THEREFORE, YOU SHALL BECOME THE RED TYRANNO RANGER, THE LEADER OF THIS TEAM OF ZYURANGERS." With widened eyes, Shikamaru walked up to the final buckler, grabbed it, and walked back to his team.

"AS ZYURANGERS YOU HAVE A HUGE RESPONSIBILITY, EVEN MORE SO THEN BEFORE. I MUST ASK YOU HOWEVER TO NEVER REVEAL THAT YOU ARE RANGERS TO ANY OTHER, OTHERWISE BANDORA MAY ATTACK YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY TO GET TO YOU." After agreeing with his terms, the new team of rangers wondered what would happen next.

All of a sudden, a loud blaring noise went out all around them. The rangers were looking around wondering what was going on. "Zordon," Hinata asked, "what is that?" "THAT IS THE ALARM. IT MEANS THAT BANDORA IS ATTACKING. TURN TO THE VIEWING GLOBE." Turning around, the new rangers couldn't beleive their eyes. Strange creatures were attacking their village.

They all were colored gray with black stripes on their sides. They had a hideous deformed face. Some of them even had small boulders or knives made of stone on their hands. "Zordan. What are those things?" Chouji asked. "Those are the Putties, Bandora's foot soldiers," Alpha decided to answer, startling everyone who forgot he was there. "These Putties are made out of clay and won't go down easily, as I'm sure you can see." Turning back to the viewing globe, they saw there friends being attacked by the Putties, and being slowly overwhelmed.

"What do we do Zordon?" asked Shikamaru in a serious tone of voice. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO BECOME THE RANGERS. PLACE YOUR MORPHER IN FRONT OF YOURRSELF, PRESS THE RED BUTTON, AND SHOUT OUT THE ACTIVATION PHRASE." Zordon explained. "What is the activation phrase Zordon-sama?" Tenten asked. "THE PHRASE IS 'DINO BUCKLER'. SPEAK THESE WORDS, AND YOU WILL BE TRANSFORMED INTO YOUR RANGER FORMS." he explained to them.

Shikamaru looked to his friends, seeing the serious look on all of their faces. He began to speak. "Alright guys," he aid catching their attention, " I don't know a whole lot about what's going on, but I do know that I'm not going to let someone like this Bandora person take over our planet. I'm going to do this, to protect our friends, our family, and more importantly, our world. Now I ask you. Are you with me?" He asked his friends. There was no hesitation, no thought, everyone came in, and agreed.

"Alright guys. Let's get this started. DINO BUCKLER!" he shouted, opening the morpher and causing a bright red light to shine forth from the morphing device. When the light faded, Shikamaru was there, but in a completely different outfit. He was wearing a red spandex suit that was white around the neck and with white diamond designs on the chest. The center diamond was the largest one with two smaller ones on each side, connecting in the back. He had white gauntlets with red diamond designs, and white gloves. He had white greaves with red diamond designs aswell. At his waist was a white belt with his morpher as a belt. At his left side was a gun-holster holding an odd looking gun within it.

He also had a red helmet with a unique design. It was made to simulate a t-rex with it's mouth open. In the center of the helmet was a black visor. Surrounding the visor was a gray area with raised areas upon it resembling sharp teeth. Above the left and right side of the visor were two black oval-shaped eyes. Above those were raised areas that resembled eyebrows. Between them lied a large raised area that went downto the visor, resembling a long nose, even having two small black areas that resembled nostrils. Below the visor was a gray area that had a sculpted mouth, simulating closed lips.

Everyone stared at Shikamaru in his new outfit, and then, spurred by what he had done, they had decided to use their morphers aswell. Each one brought their morphers in front of them, shouting the activation phrase. "DINO BUCKLER!" they all shouted pressing the button. The bucklers opened, shining forth a light of the new rangers individual colors. Tenten's glowing yellow, Shino's glowing blue, Hinata's glowing pink, and Chouji's glowing black(or a dark purple). When the lights cleared, each of them were in outfits similar to Shikamaru's, except different.

Tenten's outfit had a yellow color to it, otherwise it was similar to Shikamaru's, except for the fact that it showed off her more feminine form, and included a skirt. Her helmet had a unique design as well. It's overall design resembles a saber-toothed tiger roaring. In the center was a visor similar to Shikamaru's, except hers had two gray raised areas resembling fangs, one on the far left, one on the far right, so as not to impede vision. Above the center of the visor was a pentagon-shaped gray piece that resembled a nose. Near the top of her helmet were two black oval-shaped eyes that appeared sunken in, one on each side of the helmet. Underneath the visor was a gray visor that had a sculpted mouth, resembling closed lips.

Shino's outfit was also similar to Shikamaru's. Except his was blue. His helmet's design was also unique. His visor was in the center of the helmet, and kind of resembled a triceratops opened mouth. Above the center of the visor was a horn pointing both sides of the visor were two other horns, one pointing left and the other one pointing right. Underneath those two horns were two oval-shaped yellow eyes. The helmet's design resembled a triceratops with it's mouth open. Beneath his visor was a gray area with a sculpted mouth, simulating closed lips.

Hinata's outfit was a pink version of Tenten's, skirt and all. Her helmet also had a unique design. The center had a circular visor with a pterodactyl head going into it, giving it a heart shape. The helmet is mostly pink with white surrounding the bottom and top of center of the pterodactyl head has a raised edge and black beady eyes on each side of the head. Underneath the visor was a gray area with a sculpted mouth, simulating closed lips.

Chouji's outfit was similar to both Shikamaru's and Shino's, except his was black and slightly more muscular. His helmet design resembled a mammoth's head, except smaller. In the center was a visor like the others, on each side of the visor, the far left and the far right, were two gray areas that resembled gray tusks. In the center of the visor, and going up ever expanding, was a raised area with multiple small white stripes going across. This area resembled a mammoth;s trunk. On each side of the trunk's top are two yellow oval-shaped eyes. Underneath the visor was gray area with a a sculpted mouth, resembling closed lips.

With them all being in the suits, they could all feel the power that it provided them. It felt good, like an entirely new chakra system had been added to their systems. They knew. They knew that with this power, they could stand a chance against Bandora and her creatures, and if at all possible, defeat her. "Wow," Chouji said, "this power feels great, I feel like I could do anything right now!" he proudly exclaimed. All the others nodded at this statement, feeling the exact same way. Hearing Zordon clear his throat (which surprised them, he was a giant floating ghost head, how could he clear his throat?), they all turned around to face him.

"I KNOW THAT THIS POWER MAY SEEM GOOD RANGER," he began to day, "BUT TRY NOT TO BECOME TOO DEPENDENT ON THEM. REMEMBER AS RANGERS THERE ARE RULES THAT YOU MUST FOLLOW, LIKE THE SECRET IDENTITY STAYING SECRET, THERE OTHERS YOU MUST FOLLOW. NEVER USE YOUR POWERS TO ESCALATE A FIGHT, NEVER USE YOUR POWERS FOR PERSONAL GAIN, AND ONLY USE YOUR POWERS FOR GOOD." After Zordon made his speech, each ranger looked at each other, nodding their heads towards one another, knowing that every word he said was right. They would follow these rules, and use their new found powers to protect others.

"ALPHA WILL TELEPORT YOU BACK TO YOUR VILLAGE NOW. GOOD LUCK, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." As he said this, Alpha was punching in the button combination that would send them home. A the flashes of light came back around them, taking them away, Alpha said to Zordon, "I hope we've made the right choice Zordon." "I KNOW THAT WE HAVE ALPHA." Zordon responded. "THOSE FIVE WILL GO FAR, AND THEY WILL DEFEAT BANDORA. NOW LET US WATCH THEM ON THE VIEWING GLOBE." Alpha turned hid body as Zordon turned his head towards the viewing globe, waiting to see their new fighting team in action, for the first time with their brand new powers.

**Chapter End**

**Zyuranger-(Roughly translates to Beast Ranger. But if you want, I will call them the Dino Rangers.)**

**Alright, that was it, don't worry, first big fight comes next chapter. Just to let you know though, I'm not the best at writing fights, something I probably should have thought about. Do you like my picks for rangers? Yes I changed the yellow ranger's costume to make it more feminine, but I just like the thought of more than one female ranger. As for why they bought all of what he said, remember, they are ninja, they're used to seeing strange things and forced to accept them. And besides, come on robot and giant head, I think that would be proof enough.**

**And so far, I have everything planned out, but don't expect all of the chapters to come out in rapid succcesion, I still have to write the chapters out, so there is no set schedule for them to be out.**

**Give me your thoughts. Read and review, and I shall see you around. Take care.**


	3. Chapter 3: Zyurangers Strike

**Hello all and welcome to the newest chapter. Well, this is it. My first fight scene. I hope it goes over well. Oh, and check out Ten Commandments new story, Kamen Rider Shiki. It's kind of like my story, except following more along the lines of Kamen Rider.**

**Another thing is that people have been asking me if I would use the green ranger and dragonzord, which makes me raise my eyebrow, wondering why they think I wouldn't. One last thing is people asking if the white ranger will appear, I thought I made this pretty clear last chapter, the white ranger will not be in it, I have nothing against the white ranger, he just isn't in this story, though I may write a sequel with him.**

**Another thing, the owners of super sentai have pulled a copyright thing on the internet and have removed nearly all Super Sentai on it. Therefore I do not recommend looking for the original Zyuranger show, as it will be extremely hard to find, though I do recommend viewing the series, as it's actually pretty good. And if you find a site where you can watch them all, please inform me. **

**Another thing I wish to talk about. Halfway through writing this chapter, I viewed the David Yost interview, for those who don't know, David Yost played Billy throughout Mighty Morphin and Zeo. Viewing the video, I learned that he was gay, I was not aware of this beforehand, then I heard about why he left the show, the producers constantly hitting him about that. He couldn't take it anymore and just left. Wow. That's just bad man. They made many insults to a great guy, who brought them tons of money, and what's worse, the producers openly deny this, claiming that he didn't get along with anyone and was basically a dick. Viewing that interview, I learned that that is all bullshit.**

**I ask all of you to come together. We must end the hatred.**

**Chapter 3: Zyurangers strike.**

(Before the attack begins)

(Up on the moon)

On the barren wasteland of the moon, orbiting around the planet earth, a strange building was where it should not have been. It looked like several towers jutting out of a center one, with a strange gyro ball on the top. Above what appeared to be the main entrance, was a sign that lit up with the words, "Bandora's Palace", upon it. It was within this palace that we find our villains plotting.

"Tottobatto, "Bandora began to speak to her subordinate, " have you found out which of these settlements is the strongest?" she asked looking through her telescope down at the planet, she planned to conquer. All of those foolish people upon that foolish planet, she will take pleasure in destroying them, starting with their precious children.

"Well Bandora," Tottobatto began, "the strongest settlement on the planet appears to be a village by the name of Konohagakure. Should we dispatch the putties?" he asked his queen, he was all for it, especially for some destruction. "Don't be stupid Tottobatto, of course we should send down the putties! Why wouldn't we?" asked, okay demanded Bukkubaku. As the two began arguing, Grifforzer stayed away from them, and seemed to be brooding.

"Of course we will send down the putties Tottobatto, we have every reason to. And, if they can't defeat these humans, then we'll simply send down one of Puripurikan's precious Dora monsters," Bandora explained to her subordinates, slightly tired of their arguing. As she started towards her monster maker's lair, her subordinates followed, ready to see what their queen was planning.

As they walked into his lair, you could make out several figures made out of clay, as well as a large kiln, or oven whatever you want to call it. You could also make out Puripurikan apparently carving several things out of clay. "Ah Puripurikan," Bandora began, getting Puripurikan's attention, "do you have the Putties ready to go?" she asked in a calm voice. "Yes Bandora, the putties are ready, just be patient! I'm putting them in the oven right now. Puri puri." he said to Bandora. While he was saying this, he grabbed a large tray that had numerous clay figures upon it.

He placed the tray upon a small conveyor belt. "Now, let's get these Putties rolling. Puri puri." So he flipped the switch, and with a loud noise, the machine began to work. As it sputtered and shook, it tokk in the tray filled with figurres. The machine started making even more noise. I'm getting scared it might explode. Smoke started erupting from a smokestack that was pointed towards the ground. With a final shake, a large poof of smoke burst from the the smokestack. When the entirety of the smoke cleared, it revealed the putties.

They had on what looked like gray spandex with black stripes stretching from the back to their abdomens. Many of them had rock-like hands, while others had large boulders on their right hands, and the rest had large stone blades on their right hands. There were many of them, and I mean a lot. They stood at attention, looking like soldiers ready to recieve orders from their general. "Ah. Excellent work Puripurikan!" Bandora said to her monster-maker," now we shall send these creatures out to this...Konohagakure. Once that village falls, the others will soon follow." After saying these words, she used her sceptre to send them down. These creatures would be the ones she needed, in order to destroy this world. Nothing could possibly stop her!

(Back down in the village)

The Putties were attacking en masse. None of the shinobi or kunoichi saw them coming, and they were completely unprepared for what they were facing. Many of the ninja had at least put up a decent fight. It's just that, the Putties were slightly stronger then what they were expecting. Many of the current chunin had gone off to fight against these creatures, giving up the search for their friends in the mean time.

Sakura was surrounded by several Putties, and even with her current training under Tsunade, these Putties were giving her quite a battle. As she threw a chakra-enhanced punch at one's face, it ducked and attempted a slash with it's blade arm. Using her evasion training, she quickly dodged and attempted to kick its' legs out from under it. She made the connection sending it down, and then sending a chakra-enhanced punch directly into it's face, obliterating it.

Kiba and Akamaru were taking on several at once using their tag team expertise. Aiming directly at them they pulled off their signature technique. "Alright Akamaru let's go! FANG OVER FANG!" Both he and Akamaru turned themselves into tiny tornadoes of destruction, tearing through a few Putties. However, there were fr more then what they were used to fighting, and when they slowed to a stop, were almost immediately pelted upon by boulder hands, and started getting cut by a few blade-hands. Somehow managing to make a handsign, Kiba transformed himself and Akamaru into a giant two-headed wolf. After shaking the Putties off, they instantly began tearing through them with their claws.

Neji was standing within a circle of Putties, each one gearing up to take him down. As they lunged at him, he activated his Byakugan and used one of his clan's techniques. "ROTATION!" he shouted, discharging a large amount of chakra from himself. His chakra wave hit the Putties as they attempted to get through, throwing many of them around. Unfortunately, they weren't all that affected by it, and simply got back up shortly afterwards. They all went up to gang up on Neji, who simply used his gentle fist to keep them at a distance while trying to figure out a way for him to fight them.

Ino decided to team up with her long time friend Sakura after she destroyed a few of the Putties. Using her Mind-Destruction technique, she turned some of the Putties against each other. It worked for awhile, but the other Putties simply destroyed the possessed one and went after Ino and Sakura. Her training wasn't as far along as Sakura's, but she did have enough knowledge to put chakra into her fists and increasing her strength, enough to cause damage to the Putties. Using her strength as well as Sakura's, they were able to take out around a dozen of them.

Lee, however seemed to be having the best luck. He threw many high flying kicks towards the Putties faces, actually hurting them enough to send them to the ground, making them burst into clay. Even with many surrounding him, he just used one move to clear them away, that move was, "SEVERE LEAF HURRICANE!" Using this move, he cleared away quite a large number of the putties away. Unfortunately, the Putties were eventually able to land a few hits using some fancy fighting moves of their own, eventually blind-siding him in the back of his head, and giving him a few good cuts with their blade-hands.

It seemed that no matterhow mant of the putties they defeated, many more seemed to take their place, it was moments like this when they wished they had their former jounin senseis at their sides to help them in combat. Unfortunately, many of the jounin were still out on high ranking missions, to keep the money coming into their village. I t seems as though this is one of those times which shows that greed kills.

Tsunade herself was fighting a large amount of Putties, shattering many of them under the impact of her mighty fists of destruction. Picking one up, she literally TORE IT IN HALF, and threw at the others. Doing the same thing to another Putty, she started using both halves to start beating the others, at least until her Putty halves turned to clay. Surprised by this happening, she was blind-side a an attacking Putty. Recovering, from the strike, she started performing hand signs in order to use a technique. "Earth style. Earth Fist Jutsu!" she shouted out. Mere moments later, two large stone fists erupted from the ground and started beating on the Putties. But no matter what she did, more and more seemed to show up, and she was slowly losing her winning edge in this fight.

The Putties slowly pushed all of the ninjas into a corner of the village. They simply stayed there as if waiting to receive orders from someone. The ninjas began to talk amongst themselves. "Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked her teacher. "Yes Sakura?" Tsunade asked. "Do you have any idea what we're going to do now?" she asked, for the first time in a while, frightened. "I...I'm sorry Sakura. I don't know what we can do." Tsunade said to her apprentice, for the first time since before Naruto found her, sounding nearly hopeless.

The Putties began to walk towards them, as if their orders have been received. When they were nearly close enough to strike, five lights of red, yellow, blue, pink, and black descended upon the village. Five strangely dressed people were standing between both them and the Putties. These people didn't know it yet, but these five 'strange people' would be their saviours, in many conflicts to come.

The five newly powered rangers stood in front of the Putties, blocking their way from the others. As they stared them down, strange visions flashed through their heads, visions of fighting moves they hadn't seen before. They also saw several ways to use the weapon on their side, called the Blade Blaster.

As the five processed these visions, Ino stepped forward, curious as to these new arrivals. "Um, excuse me," she began to ask, "but, who are you people?" The one dressed in red turned around to face them. They saw closed lips on him, but after he started talking they realized he was wearing a helmet. "We are known as the Zyurangers," he said, "and we're here to help."

The Tyranno ranger turned back to the group of Putties, a significantly smaller group than when they arrived. It was clear to the rangers that the other ninja had done a fairly decent job in fighting them, but were eventually beaten back. "Alright rangers," Tyranno said,** (A.N. I'm going to be calling them by their ranger names while in ranger form.)** "let's take these freaks out." The other four nodded their heads and leaped into action.

(Tyranno)

When Tyranno landed from his leap, he was surrounded by Putties. Several charged at him, and he used a sweep kick to knock them off their feet. After they landed upon the ground, a swift axe-kick shattered them into clay. Seeing their comrades taken out in front of them seemed to have no effect on the Putties as several more went after Tyranno.

Tyranno saw them coming and quickly back-handed one across it's deformed face, whilst dodging several sword strikes from them as well as many punches and kicks. He landed several hits on the one in front of him right at its' midsection, causing it to fall and shatter. He quickly landed more hits on the other ones surrounding him, soon every Putty that as near him was nothing but clay. Tyranno smirked within his helmet. 'Man', he thought, 'I have to admit, this power is NOT troublesome'

(Tiger)

Tiger jumped into the next group of Putties. They immediately started to rush at her, and she immediately fought back. She started off with several kicks towards their heads, effectively striking them and even reducing some to clay. Several more popped up right behind her, but due to her ninja training, she was able to sense their presence. She quickly turned around and aimed several strikes towards them. The Putties quickly brought out their blade-hands and started going for her.

When she noticed the blade-hands, she decided to pull out her Blade Blaster. The blaster looked like a small folded red knife with several fangs upon it(** Picture link on my profile)**, she pressed a button on the blaster, and a small blade folded out, making it look like a large knife. She parried the strikes aimed at her, and slashing them back, eventually reducing them all to clay.

After her part of the battle was over, she quickly went over everything that happened in her head. As she reviewed her actions in the battle, she couldn't help but grin. She loved ths feeling of power running through her. 'This power, it's just fantastic!' she thought to herself. This power was fantastic, and she couldn't wait to do more with it.

(Tricera)

Tricera stood in front of his group of Putties. He simply stared them down, as though they would wither under his gaze. When they began to rush him he went into action. He threw several hard punches to a few of them that were to his left, and he threw several roundhouse to three that were on his right shortly afterwards. The Putties sent a few boulder-hands at him, but he used some simple back flips to evade the strikes.

As the Putties rushed at him, Tricera pulled out his Blade Blaster. He however lifted up the back part of the handle, shoved a small part at the top forward. It now more resembled a gun, which he used to start blasting the Putties. They started slowly falling to his blaster, though a few managed to escape the blasts. They began to approach him from several sides, trying to gang up on him.

Putting his blaster away, he waited until all the Putties were close enough to him. When they were he jumped high up into the air, causing them to slam into each other. He landed on top of them with a severe axe-kick, that scattered them into clay. After he noticed that his battle was over, he took some time to ponder. 'This power is most, interesting' he thought to himself. He could hear his insects buzzing in agreement.

(Ptera)

Ptera began her battle with her jumping towards the Putties, attacking them with quick jabs and attacks launched at her, were swiftly evaded using her quick reflexes and flexible form. The attacks from the Putties were basically useless against her. No matter what they threw at her, she just seemed to evade it. She threw a forward jab to the Putty in front of her, knocking it down and causing it to crumble.

Several blade-hands went after her, causing her to pull out her Blade Blaster and changing it to sword mode. As the blade-hands slashed at her, she retaliated with slashes of her own, also blocking many of their strikes. When a good number of the blade-hands were defeated, she switched her blaster to gun mode and started firing at the remaining Putties.

The Putties slowly succumbed to the assault, much to her relief. She folded her blaster back into its' holder mode and holstered it. After that, she looked at the clay remains of the Putties that she had taken out. She looked at her hands and quietly thought to herself, 'This power is, amazing.' She really couldn't wait to see what else she could do.

(Mammoth)

Mammoth charged at his group of Putties, and started mowing them down with powerful punches and kicks. The Putties started going after him with the boulder-hands, and he responded with dodging and strikes to their midsections. He brought his leg up to strike them upon their faces. The Putties then started going after them with the blade-hands. After several attempts of head removal, Mammoth pulled out his Blade Blaster, and switched it to sword mode.

As Mammoth and the blade-hands interchanged blows with one another, several Putties snuck up behind him in an attempt to take him by surprise. His shinobi training kicking in, Mammoth evaded the strikes, wile simultaneously allowing the blade-hands to strike their comrades, effectively reducing them to clay. As the blade-hands were recovering from the strikes, Mammoth slashed at them, effectively taking them.

The last of the Putties defeated, Mammoth placed his weapon back into the holster. He witnessed the destruction that he and his fellow rangers had caused to their enemies. He studied himself, and noticed that not once had any of the Putties struck him. Nor any of his friends. He couldn't stop a smirk from showing upon his helmeted face. 'Man, this power just rocks, I wonder what else we can do with it?' he asked himself. He and the other rangers, done with their battles all went back to the villagers.

The villagers stared at these strangers. They struggled to take these creatures out, and these, strangers took them apart like it was almost nothing! All were gaping. Then Tsunade decided to speak up. "Who are you?" she asked the rangers. The red one looked at her and spoke. "We, are the Zyurangers." he answered. Shortly after he said that, another earthquake struck the them. Whatever was going to happen next, the Zyurangers had best be prepared for it.

**Chapter End**

**Well, another chapter done. I like how it turned out, I just wish that I could have written the fights better. I did the best I could though, so I'm going to have to live with it.**

**Has anyone read the newest Naruto chapter? As much as I hate to say it, I enjoyed it. Sai getting really pissed off was awesome. That look he gave is going to give me nightmares.**

**I can't believe no one caught the reference to Linkara's History of the Power Rangers in my last chapter. If you don't have any idea what I'm talking about, go to that guy with the glasses dot com, search for Linkara, and look for those videos. They're very good, and he's up to Wild Force at this point. I hop those that go and watch it enjoy it. **

**Remember to give your thoughts on the chapter. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and how I can improve. Give me reviews, they are my drugs, and I need them! And Happy Thanksgiving!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rise of the Dora Titan

**Alright, welcome to the new chapter. This one will feature the first monster, so I hope you enjoy that.**

**There's something I want to bring up. People keep asking me if the white ranger will be in this story, even though Iha ve stated that he won't be here. Please stop asking me.**

**I hope that this has stopped the questions. This story, for Power Rangers fans, is mainly about the first season of the show, and in the first season the white ranger didn't show up. Instead, that season had the green ranger. And to be perfectly honest, I liked the green ranger better than the white ranger. Sorry folks. Now please, stop asking if Naruto will become the white ranger in this story, you won't get any answer other than the one I have given, and you're only going to piss me off.**

**Another thing, I've shortened Tottobatto's and Bukkubakku's names to Tottpatt and Bukkbakk, as it makes them easier to write.**

**One last thing. If you can, try to imagine the original fight music from Power Rangers during an actual fight, if that helps. **

**Now that I've got that rant out of the way, let's get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Rise of the Dora Titan**

(Up in Bandora's palace)

"Let us see how our precious Putties are doing shall we?" Bandora asked her minions. Tottpatt and Bukkbakk ceased their arguing, Puripurikan stopped his sculpting of his monsters, and Grifforzer woke up from his nap. Bandora walked over to her special telescope that she used to view events on the earth.

Once she looked through, she let out an irritated cry. What she saw were five strangely dressed people standing around many piles of clay that lay upon the ground. It was clear to her that these five were the ones who defeated her precious Putties. Judging by the way the five were dressed, she could only assume that they were sent by her old enemy.

"Zordon!" she shouted out, shocking the others, most of them showing fear, however Grifforzer seemed to have an evil grin appear upon his face. He remembered Zordon, and was more than ready to make him pay for what he had done."He must have recruited some foolish humans to be his new soldiers. Well, let's see how they deal with one of my beautiful Dora Monsters!" she seemed to say to herself.

She took Puripurikan by the hand and led him back to his lab. Once within he began to work on the monster that his queen needed. "Ahhh, Puripurikan, these monsters of yours are so adorable," she said, examining some of the small clay monsters that were standing upon his shelf. She reached out to the monsters, as if reaching out to her own children. The clay creatures seemed to enjoy her touch, even nuzzling against her hand when she pet them.

"Bandora, please keep away from them, puri puri. The Dora Monsters are quite sensitive before they harden, and if you accidentally destroy them, you'll ruin many hours of hard work. Puri puri." he said to her. With a slight pout, she took her hand away from the creatures to see what her monster maker was creating. When she saw what he had made, she was impressed.

"Ahh, very good Puripurikan! This Dora Monster should be enough to put Zordon's pathetic team down." she said happily. "Put the monster into the machine Puripurikan! Let us see this beautiful monster of yours!". She led the minions to the machine that poofed out the Putties earlier. Puripurikan placed the monster on a tray, and fed it into the machine. After all the coughing and sputtering the machine made, the monster poofed out of the pipe from the top.

The monster looked like a human in armor. The armor was mainly a dull gray and appeared to be made of plate metal. It had a battle-skirt that possessed a gold belt. On both sides of the bottom of the belt, were red skirt-like cloths. Above the belt was a similar red cloth that simulated a shirt. It's shoulder pads jutted out of the shoulders. It had a helmet that was Spartan-like in appearance. It wielded what appeared to be a typical sword with a basic guard.

"Behold Bandora," Puripurikan said, "the Dora Titan! Puri puri. He is much stronger than the Putties and should definitely give those pesky rangers a run for their money. Puri puri." he explained to his queen. Bandora walked over to the new monster, clearly impressed with the results. "Brilliant Puripurikan!" she exclaimed to her monster-maker, "we will send this monster down to Earth, and it will deal with those damned rangers."

With that said, she pointed her sceptre at the Dora Monster, and shot her dark magic at it, sending it down to the planet, for it to confront the rangers.

(Back on Earth, after the fight)

The ninja couldn't believe it, these five strangely dressed people (no, not shadow clones of Lee) showed up out of nowhere, and, using moves and weapons they've never seen before, defeated the strange creatures that were beating them before. Tsunade, as Hokage, decided to walk up to the strangers and question them. "Excuse me," she began, "but who are you people? And where do you come from?" she asked.

The one in red walked up to her. She assumed that he was the leader of the group, as none of the others had spoken yet, and he was the only one who was walking towards her. "As I said before," he began, "we are the Zyurangers. Where we come from, is none of your concern." he explained to her. She was irritated that he wouldn't tell her much, so she decided to keep asking questions. "Well," she began to ask, "can you at least tell us why you are here?"

Tyranno sighed and answered. "Our mission," he began, "is to stop the evil Queen Bandora." Tsunade, as well as the other ninjas looked confused. Who the hell was Bandora? "Who the hell is Bandora?" Tsunade decided to speak their thoughts. Tyranno answered her simply. "Bandora is an evil witch who we are fighting against. Those creatures, known as Putties, are her soldiers." he explained. Everyone was aghast. Evil witch? Soldiers? Sounds serious.

Sakura decided to ask Neji a question since Hinata wasn't around. "Neji?" she asked. "Yes?" he asked. "Can you use your Byakugan to see what they look like under those helmets?" she asked. "I've been trying ever since they began fighting those, Putties. Unfortunately, my Byakugan can't penetrate those helmets of theirs. It's like theirs some strange force blocking my Byakugan from seeing through them." he explained. This confused her. There was supposed to be nothing the Byakugan couldn't see through. Why wouldn't it work now?

As the rangers began to leave back, the Earth shook again. Everyone was instantly on edge, as every time the Earth shook, something strange would happen. Suddenly, a strange shape appears in the sky. As the shape became less blurry, a figure was seen. The figure, was Bandora. "Zyurangers!" she shouted out. Everyone was even more on edge now. If this was Bandora, then they were in trouble, despite her strange look.

"You may have defeated my Putties," she began, " but my monster will be different. Behold the mighty Dora Titan!" she exclaimed. Right after she says this, lightning strikes the ground. Within the smoke from the lightning strike,a figure was seen. The figure stepped out of the smoke to reveal the Dora Titan. "Zyurangers," it began to say, "my queen desires your destruction, and so I shall give it to her!" it finished, shouting at the end. After saying that, he immediately rushed toards the rangers, fully intent on ending them.

The rangers rushed at the monster as well. The fight has now begun.

The Titan slashed at Tyranno, but he ducked it, allowing Tiger to deliver a kick to its' head. The hit landed, but it seemed as though it barely bothered the Titan. Titan threw a punch at Tiger, landing a hit and sending her away a few feet. Tiger, surprised at the strength of the blow, got back up after several seconds and tried to continue her assault. Tricera, seeing Tiger get beaten away, aimed a kick at the Titan's lower side, injuring it slightly. The Titan attempted to strike back at Tricera, but Mammoth stopped the attack and delivered several chakra-enhanced punches at the Titan. This seemed to hurt the monster more than the others, but Titan struck back at Mammoth with a high-powered kick.

Ptera, seeing Mammoth getting hit, struck at Titan with several kicks at Titan's helmet. After she hit it, she heard an echoing sound coming from the helmet. This struck her as odd, could the Titan's head be empty? Oh well. After taking several attacks, Titan tried to strike back, but Ptera dodged the attacks like she did with the Putties earlier. After finally coming to a stop with her dodging, she sent a high kick to the head again, and after it connected with Titan, she heard that sound again, and saw Titan seeming to recoil from the attack.

Ptera backed away from the Titan, and appraoched Tyranno."I think I may have found some sort of weakness on the Titan," she said to him "What would that be?" he asked. "I think that it might be his head." she said to him. "What makes you think that?" he asked her. "After I struck his head, he seemed to recoil, but every other time we hit it, it never seemed to care." she explained to her leader. Tyranno adopted a brief thinking pose(**not his regular one, otherwise that would draw suspicion)**and spoke to Ptera once again. "I guess that makes sense, and I've got an idea that could obliterate Titan." he said to her. He told her of his plan, some of it he got from a vision he got from the power they had received. She agreed with his idea and went off to tell the other rangers.

As Titan ran towards the fallen Mammoth, whom he had knocked down just a few seconds ago, it rose it's blade to end Mammoth's life, then Tyranno showed up and blocked the attack with the Blade Blaster's sword mode. He parried the attack away, and started his own assault against the Titan blade to blade. As the two battled each other, Ptera told the other rangers of Tyranno's plan. After they heard the plan, they agreed with the plan and went to Tyranno to begin the plan. Tyranno was beginning to get tired from the battle against the Titan, he was kicked away by the Titan, who prepared for the final strike against Tyranno.

Just before Titan could give the lethal blow however, he was blasted by the other rangers who had brought out their Blade Blasters in gun mode. "Thanks for the help guys," Tyranno said to the other rangers. "No problem man," Mammoth said to his long time friend. Tyranno got up and began to put his plan into motion. "Alright guys," he said, "are you ready?" he asked. The others nodded and began to pull off the plan.

Titan got up from the attack put upon him by the laser blasts from the Blade Blasters. It looks at the rangers, seemingly glaring at them. When it saw them however, the rangers seemed to be getting into some kind of formation. Not really caring what they were doing, Titan just rushed at them again, sword ready to cut them to ribbons while they were doing whatever it is they are doing.

The rangers got into the formation they had planned. Tyranoo, Tricera, and Mammoth stood side by side each other, whilst Tiger and Ptera were behind them. Ptera and Tiger leaped into the air, doing a flip, and landing on the guy's shoulders. "Ready everyone?" Tyranno asked his team. "Ready," they all responded. "All right." he said, getting ready for the final poetion of the plan. "Babel Attack." They all pointed at the others blasters with their blasters, then they simultaneously fired. The energy somehow combined and formed a strange prism of energy. The energy prism was then launched right at Titan.

Titan was near the rangers by the time the attack was called out. It had no ide what was going to happen, so when the glowing energy prism showed up, it really didn't know what to do. Nor did it have any idea what was to happen. As it as rushing the rangers, the glowing prism attack struck against the Titan, causing severe damage to it. With a mighty roar of pain, the Titan fell to the ground, ultimately being blown up due to it's injuries.

The rangers got out of Babel formation. They saw that the Titan had blown up, and felt proud of the accomplishment that they made. Not only had they stopped the Putties that Bandora had sent down, they were even able to defeat one of her Dora Monsters. They felt assured that they could in fact win, given time.

(On the moon)

Bandora was completely outraged. These pesky brats of that accursed Zordon had not only defeated her Putties, but her beautiful Dora Monster. These fools would pay! THEY ALL WOULD! She raised her scepter into the air at this point, and it slowly began to charge with energy. As the sceptre continued to glow, Bandora began a chant.

"Ancient spirits from the Earth below," she chanted seemingly to herself, "MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!" she ended the chant as the sceptre was now completed with it's energy gathering. After the chant, she thrust the sceptre towards the Earth with great strength. She watched through her telescope(that was conveniently right beside her) as the sceptre struck the Earth. The energy within it was released into the ground, opening up a rift in the ground, and through that rift, a strange, dark energy emerged, heading towards the spot of the Dora Titan's destruction.

(Back with the rangers)

The rangers were indeed proud. The creature had been destroyed, and the village was saved. However, they had no idea how to get back to get back to the Command Center. Nor how to contact Zordon and Alpha. "So, how do we get back to the Command Center?" Ptera asked her fellow rangers. "I really have no idea Ptera," Tyranno answered. "Apparently, Zordon forgot how to tell us how." Tricera said.'RANGERS!' a voice shouted startling them. What the hell was that?

'DON'T BE ALARMED RANGERS. IT IS ONLY ME. ZORDON.' the voice told them, allowing them to let out a sigh of relief. That was freaky. "Zordon?" Tiger asked, "where are you?" 'I AM STILL AT THE COMMAND CENTER. I AM SPEAKING TO YOU ALL TELEPATHICALLY.' Once again the rangers let out a sigh of relief. They weren't as alone as they thought they were. "So, what do you want Zordon?" Mammoth asked.'TALK TO ME IN YOUR MIND RANGERS, ESPECIALLY WHEN UNMORPHED. BE AWARE. I SENSE THAT THE DANGER IS NOT OVER YET.' Zordon told his rangers.

The rangers tried to make sense out of this. Deciding to ask him Ptera thought out the question. 'Excuse me Zordon, but what do you mean? We got rid of the Titan, didn't we?' she asked. 'UNFORTUNATELY NO. PAY ATTENTION TO THE LOCATION OF THE DORA TITAN'S DESTRUCTION. Zordon said. Turning their heads to the large crater made from the explosion, wondering what was going on. What they saw, had them raise their eyebrows beneath their helmets.

A strange energy was approaching the crater, where they noticed there were still some remnants of the Titan. The energy went into the pieces before the rangers could do anything about it. After the energy was absorbed by the pieces, they began to pulsate. After that, the Titan was reformed, with one _minor_ alteration. THE THING GREW FUCKING HUGE!

Staring up at their formerly fallen foe, the rangers couldn't help but feel rather, inadequate. The Titan had gotten an upgrade, and they had no idea what to do. "RANGERS!" the Titan shouted, "YOU WILL NOW FEEL MY WRATH!" After that little speech, the Titan started stomping the ground, in an attempt to flatten the rangers.

"Oh man this isn't good." Mammoth said. "Now what?" Tiger asked. "I, have no idea." Tyranno said. Here he was, he just became the leader of this team, and already things were going bad. It was just like the Sasuke retrieval mission all over again.

As the rangers continued to evade the stomps of the Titan, they received a message from Zordon. 'RANGERS. THIS PROBLEM IS FAR TOO MUCH FOR YOU.' he said to them. 'You think?' Tyranno thought, sarcastically. 'THAT KIND OF TONE IS NOT WELCOME SHIKAMARU.' he scolded. 'AS I WAS SAYING, THIS PROBLEM IS FAR TOO MUCH FOR YOU. HOWEVER, ALPHA AND I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU TO USE.' the rangers, while continuing to dodge the stepping Titan, listened to him.

'MANY YEARS AGO, WHEN BANDORA WAS FIRST SEALED AWAY. THERE WERE FIVE POERFUL CREATURES KNOWN AS THE GUARDIAN ZORDS. HOWEVER, OVER TIME, WE HAVE UNFORTUNATELY LOST TRACK OF ALL BUT ONE OF THEM.' Zordon explained to them. The rangers were slightly depressed that they knew of only one of these zord's location, but were intent on listening to the story. 'THE ONE ZORD WE HAVE MANAGED TO LOCATE IS THE TYRANNOSAURUS ZORD' THIS ZORD WILL BE PILOTED BY YOU SHIKAMRU' he explained.

The rangers were once again impressed. The others were sad that Tyranno got his zord first, but they would find theirs soon. They hoped. 'But. Zordon,' Tyranno thought to his mentor of the ranger arts, 'I don't have any idea on how ro pilot this zord.' he thought. 'DO NOT WORRY SHIKAMARU, THE ZORDS WILL ASSIST YOU IN YOUR PILOTING IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THEM.' Zordon explained. 'WE WILL SEND THE TYRANNOSAURUS ZORD TO YOU NOW.' he told them.

Suddenly, they felt the Earth shake once again.. They would be on edge, again (mostly because every damn earthquake today had brought something bad, right?), but they were still dodging the stomps. The earth was shaking more so then it was of the ground rose a gigantic robotic t-rex.

It was mostly red in appearance, with gray arms, a gray lower jaw, a gray chest piece with a yellow 'T in the center surrounded by red areas. It's upper legs were also gray, along with the back of it's lower legs. The front of it's legs had red areas with black markings. The tail was almost completely red, with gray areas on both sides of the tail. All in all, it was a rather fearsome looking machine.

The rangers, as well as the Titan, stared at he zord as it finished rising from the earth. The zord shook the dirt off of it's form, indicating that it might be alive. Weird. Tyranno stared at it with the most interest. This was his zord. And it looks amazing to him. 'Wow,' he thought, 'so, how do I pilot it?' he asked. 'YOU MUST REACH THE COCKPIT IN IT'S HEAD' Zordon explained. Tyranno looked up. 'That's a long way up', he determined. 'IT MATTERS NOT.' Zordon said to him. 'JUMP UP TO IT. IT SHOULD NOT BE TOO DIFFICULT FOR YOU' he explained.

Shaking his head, Tyranno jumped up to the cockpit. He somehow made it up in one leap. After reaching the top, he went into the cockpit. It was small, and enough for one person, with the symbol on his medallion behind the chair. Sitting in the chair, Tyranno used the knowledge he gained from another vision on how the powers work, and started piloting it.

The zord went towards the Titan to engage it in combat. The Titan swung it's sword at the zord, but the sword was blocked by it's tail which the zord swung to block the sword. After the block, the zord swung it's tail again, striking the Titan in it's chest and sending it back. The Titan got back up, and having dropped it's sword, went for a punch towards the zord. The punch connected, and the zord staggered back a bit After recovering from the blow, the zord started batting at the Titan with it's small arms, hurting the Ttian.

The Titan staggered back from the blow and quickly recovered. It then aimed a kick at the zord. The zord quickly evaded the attack, and struck back with it's tail, striking the Ttian right in the chest. With several hits already to it's chest, the Ttian was starting to grow weak. It simply rushed at the zord with it's remaining strength, and began grappling the zord, and vice-versa.

The other rangers were witnessing the fight between monster and zord, and were impressed by the power the zord had. They saw it beginning to struggle with the Titan however, and knew that they had to help somehow. Tiger, noticing a nearby kunai. picked it up, the others noticed her do this and walked over to her to find out what she was up to. When they saw her pick up a kunai, they were curious. Then they saw her pull out n explosive note...from somewhere, they weren't entirely sure, and wrapped it around the kunai.

They realized what she was planning, and allowed her to go through with her plan. She took aim at he Titan, and, with her years of experience with weapons, threw it at the Titan. They saw the kunai race towards the Titan, and slammed onto it;s helmet. Mere seconds later, the paper bomb ignited, and blew up. The Ttian staggered back in severe that her shot was successful at hitting her target, Tiger walked back to her team, feeling proud of herself. All of the rangers congratulated her, and went back to watching the fight between zord and monster.

Tyranno saw what Tiger had, done, and took advantage of. The t-rex zord jumped into the air, and used both of it's legs to kick the Titan, causing even more severe pain then before. The Titan staggered backwards, now nearly unable to defend itself, while the zord opened it's mouth, revealing two small cannons within the mouth. The T-rex zord aimed itself at the ground and shot a concentrated burst of energy at it. The energy went through the ground, and traveled towards the Titan.

The Titan was furious. It had been ordered by it's queen to destroy these meddlesome brats! Yet, somehow, they were defeating it. Well, no longer! It gathered what little energy it had left for one ladt strike at the zord in front of it. All of a sudden, the Titan felt the earth shake beneath it's feet. Looking down to see the trouble. The ground was not only shaking, but it could see a faint glow coming up from beneath it's feet. Before the Titan could do anything else, the energy suddenly burst from beneath it's feet, traveling up it's body and causing critical damage. Able to take no more, the Titan fell to the ground, and afterward, exploded.

The rangers let out a big sigh of relief. They had won. Well, okay Tyranno dealt the finishing blow, but they were able to help weaken the Titan. Tyranno jumped out of his zord, landing in front of it, and somehow not breaking his legs. He stared up at his zord, and let a smirk come upon his face underneath his helmet. 'That, was awesome,' he thought to himself. The zord suddenly sank back into the earth, returning fro whence it came. Now, everything was right. The village was saved, the Putties defeated, the Titan destroyed, all in all, it was a job well done for them.

"Nice piloting Shik- I mean Tyranno," Mammoth said to his long time friend. "Thanks Mammoth," Tyranno said. "Those were some seriously cool moves Tyranno! I hope we're able to do that someday!" tiger said, excited at the prospect of new weapons. "Well done," Tricera said. That was all he really needed to say. "Yes. You did a fine job Tyranno," Ptera said to their leader. "Geez come on guys! You're making me blush," Tyranno said to his team. The whole group, save for Tricera, let out a good chuckle at that.

After their laugh was over, they sensed several chakra signatures approaching them. They turned in the direction they felt it from, and saw the shinobi from Konoha walking towards them. Tsunade walked forward to Tyranno. "Thank you all," she said to them,"for saving our village. We owe you a debt." she said. "You don't owe us anything," Tyranno said to the Hokage, "we were just doing our jobs Lady Hokage." Tyranoo said to her. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said to her," we'll be leaving now." 'Zordon, can you bring us back to the command center?' Tyranno asked . 'YES TYRANNO. I CAN DO THAT AT ANY TIME.' Zordon said to the leader of his team.

The five turned around to leave, the other rangers being able to hear the thoughts between Zordon and Tyranno. As they walked away from the shinobi, the strange energy surrounded them once again, and they were teleported away in their respective colors. "Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked her mentor. "Yes Sakura?" she answered. "We're going to have to prepare, just in case those Puttie ever come back," she said. "I was just thinking the same thing." Tsunade said to her student.

(Back on the moon)

Bandora was absolutely furious! Those damned rangers had destroyed her monster. "THOSE DAMNED RANGERS DESTROYED MY MONSTER!" she shouted at her minions. Tottpatt and BukkBakk cowered in fear away from their enraged queen, whilst Grifforzer was... taking a nap? Okay? "I EILL SEE TO IT THAT THOSE RANGERS PAY DEARLY FOR THIS! I WILL SEND A NEW MONSTER DOWN AND, oh!" she started clutching her head. "I have a headache!" she exclaimed.

(Back at the Command Center)

The five rangers arrived back at the command center the same way they left, teleporting. God that's cool! They were once again face to, uhhh floating face with Zordon.

"CONGRATULATIONS RANGERS. YOU HAVE DEFEATED ONE OF BANDORA'S MONSTERS, AND SAVED YOUR VILLAGE. YOU SHOULD BE PROUD." he said to the group. And they were. They took offtheir helmets too talk to their mentor in the ranger arts, face-to-face. "Thanks Zordon," Shikamaru said, "I just hope Bandora doesn't make this a common thing." he said. "It is very possible that they will Shikamaru." Shino said.

"Shino's right Shikamaru," Hinata said," it's very possible that Bandora will send down monsters and Putties down here constantly trying to destroy us." she said, slightly worried at the end. "Yeah, I mean come on. What's to stop her from sending down a battalion of those monsters." Chouji said. "DO NOT WORRY CHOUJI. BANDORA IS INDEED POWERFUL, BUT EVEN SHE CAN'T CONTROL SO MANY CREATURES AT ONCE. SHE WILL VERY LIKELY SEND DOWN A MONSTER AT A TIME, THOUGH EACH MAY BE MORE POWERFUL THAN THE LAST. YOU HAD BEST BE PREPARED." Zordon explained, calming not only Chouji, but the whole team.

"Then, I guess that means that we'll have to get stronger then, won't we? Tenten asked. The others agreed with her. If the monsters got stronger, then so would they. "Welcome back rangers," a high-pitched voice came up from behind them, shocking them all, except Shino. They turned around to see Alpha, welcoming them back to the Command Center. "I am glad to see that you are all alright." he said to htem."

"It's nice to see you again too, Alpha," Hinata said to the humanoid machine, being the kind person she is. "IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GO HOME AND REST RANGERS." Zordon said, making them turn back to him. "BANDORA WILL MOST LIKELY STRIKE AGAIN, AND YOU WILL NEED REST WHENEVER YOU CAN GET IT. ALPHA WILL TELPORT YOU HOME SHORTLY." he said to them. "Hey, uhh, Zordon?" Shikamaru asked. "YES SHIKAMARU?" Zordon asked. "How exactly do we get out of the suits?" he asked.

"IT IS VERY SIMPLE. CONCENTRATE THE POWER BACK INTO THE MORPHER AROUND YOUR WAIST, AND SAY THE DE-ACTIVATION PHRASE, 'POWER DOWN'." he explained to the team. They followed his advice and stated, "Power Down!" they all exclaimed. Another bright flash of their colors surrounded them, and when the colors cleared, they were back in the outfits they were wearing before they morphed.

"YOU HAVE DONE A FINE JOB TODAY RANGERS, ALPHA WILL TELPORT YOU BACK TO YOUR VILLAGE NOW. GOOD LUCK, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." Zordon explained to his rangers. Alpha entered the series of commands required into the computer, sending the mysterious teleporting energy back around them. Before they knew it, they were being teleported back to the village. The one thing on each of their minds? 'How are we going to explain where we were?'

**Chapter End**

**Man this was challenging to write, though it was fun. Yes, I'm not bringing all of the zords in right away, though they will come in eventually.**

**I'm going to say something I didn't put into my little rant above there. This hasn't bugged me at all, but I have been asked if Lord Zedd would be in this story. Well, as much as I love Zedd, he won't be in this story, but he may make a cameo at the end, I'm not sure yet.**

**I am also going to stop writing honorifics. It's just annoying for me. I will also remove all of the honorifics that I have put in so far.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, please leave a review, tell me what you thought, and I will see you around.**

**One last thing, I'm going on vacation with my family for the Christmas season, so don't expect any updates until after Christmas, unless I am able to get the time.**

**Dark Signer, out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Return to the Village

**Hello everyone. Good to be back. Good news, I'm back early from vacation. More good news, I got back in time for the great snow-pocalypse of Minnesota. What a time to get back, huh? Anyways. This chapter has taken me awhile to write. Not just because of the vacation, but also because I was struck with writer's block, and couldn't get a good feel for what I was writing. Therefore, it took me awhile to complete it, and I even had to rewrite portions of it, which SUCKED!**

**Oh well. The thing is that I am back baby! And ready to give you more fun! Just to let you know though, this chapter will be kinda short. I also will try to write a few more chapters before I update again. And remember ro review! I have a goal of at least 100+ by the time we get to the green ranger!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Back to the Village and Planning**

(Back at the village)

The five ninjas turned rangers arrived outside of the village. "Alright everyone," Shikamaru began saying, "we should split up and arrive at different times so as not to raise suspicion with anyone." he told them. The others nodded their heads and began to leave, until Shino spoke up. "Tenten," he said with them all looking at him, "when you were made a ranger, Zordon said you deserved it despite your past. What exactly did he mean?" he asked. The others began looking at Tenten, now that they remembered that Zordon said.

(_Flasback)_

_"TENTEN. PLEASE STEP FORWARD." She did so with some hesitation. "DESPITE YOUR PAST YOU HAVE DONE EVERYTHING YOU CAN TO PROVE YOU CAN BE AS GOOD AS YOU CAN. YOUR SHARP EYES WILL HELP TO KEEP YOUR FRIENDS SAFE. YOU SHALL BECOME THE YELLOW TIGER RANGER. NOW STEP FORWARD AND TAKE YOUR RIGHTFUL PLACE AMONG THE RANGERS." Trying to find out how he knew about her past, she walked forward and reterived her buckler and walked back._

_(Flashback ends)_

Tenten looked at the others slightly fearful. She really hoped that they would have forgotten that particular fact, but unfortunately, for her, they hadn't. She began to speak to them. "Guys," she said, "there are some things that people don't want to talk about. This is one of those." she explained, not wanting to talk about it. The others looked at her suspiciously, wishing she would tell them. "Tenten," Hinata said, " you can tell us. We're your friends. You can tell us anything." she said to her friend.

Tenten sent a weak smile towards Hinata, but decided not to tell. "Sorry guys," she explained, "maybe someday I can tell you, but not now, alright?" she asked, though it sounded as if she was begging near the end. The others, still unsure, decided to leave it be, for now.

They all went off in different directions, heading back to their village.

(Konoha)

The five chunin arrived at different times, each one taking a look at the damage the Putties had brought down. Thankfully it wasn't too bad. Just a few slashes on buildings from their blade-hands. Also thankfully, the Titan hadn't caused too much damage, despite all of its stomping. Weird. The five eventually converged near the Hokage's Tower, where the other members of the Konoha 10 were waiting.

Ino was the first to notice their approach and shouted out to them. "Hey guys! Where've you been?" she asked them, drawing the other's attention to them. Chouji answered, "After we evacuated the civilians, we got attacked by those freaky things, they got us away from the village while we were fighting them." he said, hoping that his explanation made sense. No one looked skeptical, save for Neji. "We were tracking you guys with my Byakugan and you just vanished. Care to explain that?" he asked them.

The five secret rangers were slightly worried now, thankfully, Hinata stepped forward to hopefully give a convincing explanation. "Excuse me Neji, but isn't it possible that we somehow got out of range of your Byakugan?" she asked him. Neji nodded, that did make sense, but he was still suspicious. The others seemed to buy the explanation given by Hinata as well. It was then that an Anbu appeared next to their location and said to them, "Lady Hokage requests your presence, all of you." he said.

The ten nodded in response, and the Anbu left. The ten chunin headed up to Tsunade's office, passing by several other shinobi in the process. The ten chunin reached Tsunade's office and find Shizune in front of the door, as if waiting for them.

She motioned for them to head inside, which they did. As they entered, they saw Tsunade sitting in her chair, however she seemed to be far more serious than they had ever seen her. She began to speak to them. "Welcome everyone, I assume you know why you're here?" she asked them. They shook their heads in a negative action. Tsunade sighed. "You are here because of the recent attack on the village." she said to them.

Thankfully unnoticed by everyone, the five secret rangers tensed up slightly. Did this have something to do with them. "I hope you all are ready, because I want to to start training double time because of the attack." she said to them. The five quietly sighed, this wasn't about them, though why they thought that is strange. "I've been explaining this to every ninja in the village, and when the jounin return, I'll be explaining this to them also." she said to them.

The ten nodded their heads, each of them ready to train as much as possible for when Bandora would attack again. Most of them turned to leave, but Hinata spoke up. "Excuse me, Lady Tsunade?" she asked, drawing everyone's attention. "What about Naruto and Master Jiraiya? Shouldn't they be informed as well?" she asked. Everyone's eyes widened, as they, once again, had forgotten their whisker-marked friend. "Don't worry Hinata," she started to say, "I've already sent Katsuyu to Jiraiya to inform both of them of the latest news." she explained.

The ten sighed in relief, happy to know that their friend will be informed of the new danger presented to them.

(Far away from Konoha)

Jiraiya and Naruto were taking a break after a particularly fierce training session, leaving them both pretty winded. After a few minutes of resting, they got back up to continue, however, they were interrupted by a large explosion of smoke. They got into defensive stances, and waited for the smoke to clear. Once it did, a slug was revealed to be inside of the previously mentioned smoke cloud. Jiraiya let down his guard, recognizing the slug, though Naruto was still ready for any kind of attack.

"Ahh, Lady Katsuyu," Jiraiya said, easing Naruto's thoughts, "what brings you here? Tsunade got something to tell us?" he asked the slug. Naruto raosed an eyebrow. 'What does Grandma Tsunade want to tell us?' he wondered to himself. "Master Jiraiya, Naruto, Lady Tsunade has a message for you." she said. "Well, let's hear it." Naruto said. "The village was recently attacked." Katsuyu said to them. They both got shocked expressions on their faces.

"Wait! The village was attacked? We've got to get back there! Come on Pervy Sage, let's go!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto! Calm down!" Jiraiya ordered his student. He calmed down slightly, but still seemed on edge. "Please continue." Jiraiya said to the slug, very serious. "Very well. The village was attacked, though thankfully they were able to fight bavk the invaders." she said. Both humans sighed in relief. Jiraiya asked another question. "Any casualties?" he asked. "Thankfully no, the ninja that were present were able to evacuate the civilians to safety, and none of the ninja were seriously harmed." the slug explained.

Once again the two humans sighed in relief. This time Naruto asked the question. "Who attacked?" he asked. "These strange creatures called Putties." the slug explained. The two raised their eyebrows in confusion. "Putties?" Naruto asked. "Yes" Katsuyu said. "Could you describe their appearance?" Jiraiya asked. "Yes. They had on what looked like gray spandex, though it appeared to be their skin, with black lines on the sides, Their faces looked wrinkled and deformed. Their hands were rock-like. Some of them even had boulders for hands, and there were even some with stone blades on their hands." Katsuyu explained.

The two had flabbergasted faces. Naruto spoke up. "That doesn't really sound too threatening. Except for the blade and boulder hands part." he said. "Trust me, these creatures are not to be taken lightly, they were able to fight a good number of the ninja in the village to a standstill." Katsuyu explained. Naruto looked shocked. This sounded serious now. "So everyone's alright?" Naruto asked, worried for his friends, as well as everyone else.

"Yes, everyone is alright, though they were all hurt slightly. They most likely would have beaten everyone, if it hadn't been for the arrival of those five strangely-dressed people, the village most likely would have been defeated." she said. Jiraiya looked confused. "What did these people look like?" he asked. Katsuyu explained the looks of the five rangers.**(I don't want to describe the suits again, as it was a bitch to do so in the first place.)**The two looked slightly confused. These people sounded like they took fashion advice from Gai and Lee.

"So, these _rangers _defeated all of the Putties?" Naruto asked. "Yes," Katsuyu began to explain, "afterwards, a strange sight appeared in the sky, a strangely dressed woman, who the rangers called Bandora, showed up and sent down a monster." she said to them. Once again, both Naruto's and Jiraiya's eyes widened. A monster? Damn. "What happened to this monster?" Jiraiya asked. "The rangers were able to defeat it," she started, "however, strange energy floated down to the remains of the monster, causing it to grow to massive proportons." she said. Again with the eye widening.

"Shortly after the monster grew a strange machine arrived out of the earth, and the red ranger boarded it, eventually defeating the monster." Katsuyu finished. Both Naruto and Jiraiya let out another sigh of releif. They knew now the new threat for the elemental nations, and now, they would train harder than ever. Katsuyu poofed away, going back to Tsunade to tell her that the two knew.

(Oto)

In the hidden village of Oto, an underground bunker had some activity. A pale man wearing black Anbu pants, a yellow shirt, and a purple bow thing on his waist. Another man, this one wearing loose pants an open blue shirt with a fan on the back, a sword at his waist, and a hair-style that resembles the rear end of a duck. The two were facing each other, the teen panting from exhaustion from the rough training, while the pale man was smirking, and didn't appear to be winded. These two were Sasuke Uchiha, and Orochimaru of the Sannin, two traitors of Konoha.

Appearing near the two was a white-haired man wearing glasses and a purple outfit. This was Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right-hand man. "Lord Orochimaru, Sasuke, I have news." he says to them. The two looked at him, silently asking what the news was. "Konoha was ecently attacked." he said to them. Both of their eyes widened at this, and while Orochimaru had a smirk on his face shortly after the news was given, Sasuke had a shocked look upon his.

"So, what attacked the village Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke listened in, hoping to find out the news as well. Kabuto began explaining about the Putties attacking the village. **(Of course, I really don't fel like writing it again.)**Orochimaru had an intrigued look upon his face, while Sasuke was able to hide his own looks behind an emotionless mask. "Interesting," Orochimaru said, "tell me how this attacked ended." he ordered. Kabuto explained about the Zyurangers, and how they defeated the Putties, as well as the monster. Orochimaru looked intrigued, and Sasuke looked releived for some reason.

"So, these Zyurangers are fighting against a powerful woman named Bandora, I would very much like to meet her." Orochimaru said. Kabuto simply nodded, and Sasuke looked troubled. Teaming up with this Bandora woman, did not sound like a good idea to him, but he decided to keep his mouth shut out of fear that his training wouldn't continue. Orochimaru dismissed them both, and started scheming.

(Akatsuki base)

At the hidden base of the Akatsuki, several holograms popped up, signaling the start of a meeting. A figure in shadows with rings in his eyes. "This meeting has been called to order." he said with an emotionlss voice. One of the hologramed people, with one eye asked the question on everyone's mind. "So, why are we here? I though you wanted us to keep preparing for our big plan." he said. The figure beside him, one with a severely hunched back, looked towards his compatriot with an annoyed look, but said nothing, waiting for their leader to speak.

"I have just received news from Zetsu. Konoha has been attacked." he said calmly. Everyone's eyes, save for his own, Zetsu's, the woman beside him, and of course Itachi, widened. A figure with a large sword strapped to his back asked the question of the day. "By whom?" he asked. Their leader, with the occasional word by Zetsu, explained to his fellow members about the attack on the village, what attacked them, who was behind it, and of course the saviors of the village.

Another figure, one with a large scythe on his back asked, "That's pretty fucked up. To think these Putty fuckers and this Bandora bitch had the balls to attack Konoha. So what do we do?" he asked. The leader closed his eyes for a moment, clearly thinking on what to do next. A few minutes later, he opened them back again and gave his answer. "For now," he explained, "nothing. We will continue with what we were doing before, but, if this Bandora decides to do anything with the jinchuriki, we will be forced to intervene. Dismissed." he said. After that all of the holograms disappeared, leaving an empty room.

(Bandora's Palace)

Bandora was pacing back and forth, thinking of a new way to defeat those rangers that had defeated her forces. All the while, Bukkbakk and Tottpatt were arguing, Grifforzer was sleeping, and Puripurikan was molding more monsters. She finally had enough. "Puripurikan," she said to the monster maker, "do you have any monster that we could use on those rangers at the moment?" she asked.

Puripurikan stopped to think for a moment. He rose hs head up as he got an idea. "Certainly my queen. I have just the monster to take care of them. Puri puri." he said. Bandora quicly grew an evil grin upon her face. With this new monster Puripurikan was creating, those rangers will soon be destroyed!

**Chapter End**

**Yeah, this chapter was rather short. I needed it to be though. I had to have the important bad guys learn about Bandora, and discuss what they would do. And Naruto and Jiraiya had to know as well, it's their village that got attacked.**

**This chapter just doesn't do it for me though. It feels kind of rushed to me, I don't know why.**

**As for Sasuke, yes he's not a total Jackass McDouchebag in this. My reasons actually are personal. I beleive he's gotten the short end of the stick in a lot of stories. I'm not saying that I'm a fan of his, but there's only so much bashing of one character you can take before it gets tiring. Many people make him out to be completely evil and irredeemable. Personally, I only thought he became irredeemable after he was told the truth about the Uchiha clan massacre. Since he hasn't yet he still has a chance to be redeemed here.**

**One more thing. Please stop asking me when I'll make Naruto the green dragon ranger, or if I'll make him that. Yes he will be green, but I have to get to that point first. Please be patient.**

**One more thing. Does anybody out there have a new title idea for this. I like the one I have now, but I think it could be better. Please leave suggestions.**

**The next chapter will have another monster, it will probably be a two-chapter fight, the beginning of the search for the Power Weapons(Legendary Weapons actually, thanks Rasenganfin!), and a surprise! Hope you like it!**

**Please leave reviews. They're my life-support!**

**Dark Signer, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Next Attack

**Hello my friends. Welcome to the newest chapter of my story.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I'm proud that my story is doing so well. 38 reviews, 2248 hits, 25 faves, and 19 alerts. This makes me happy.**

**Sorry that it's taken me awhile, but I ran into a bit of a problem. I got flamed. While this is normally of little concern to me, I was not flamed because of the story, no. I was flamed for the concept! The fucking concept! When I asked my flamer if he would just give my story a chance, he replied simply, 'Would you give Hitler a chance?' This actually downed my spirits for a while. Thanks to my new friend Reaper7, I was able to reclaim my writing spirit. Not only that, I was able to strike back at the fucker who flamed me.**

**Another reason this has been delayed for a while, I kind of hit a little writer's block. I know there are others of you out there who have suffered from this, but it put a huge damper on me. I actually had to rewrite this chapter several times before I was satisfied with it. And, sadly, due to all of these troubles, I was forced to get rid of the surprise I wished to put in. Another reason for the removal of the surprise, I really couldn't fit it in without making it weird, so, yeah, it's out. What was it? I'll tell you at the end of this chapter. And for those who are wondering a little more of Tenten's past shall be revealed here.**

**I hope you are satisfied with it as well.**

**Enjoy.**

**Oh shit! I forgot the disclaimer for the last four chapters didn't I? Alright, I don't own Naruto, Super Sentai, or Power Rangers. All I own, is the concept for this story, and the story in general.**

**Chapter 6: The Next Attakck, and the New Monster**

(At Tenten's apartment)

After leaving the Hokage's Tower, Tenten bid adieu to her friends, and left for home to get ready for the next day of training. Her apartment was nothing really special, resembling an ordinary one, with a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and a bedroom fit for at least two people. She traveled into her bedroom, carefully locking the door behind her, and being sure to lock her windows, as well as draw the blinds over them, as to keep prying eyes away. She entered her bedroom, it once again was nothing too special. She made her way to the center of the room.

She stopped in front of a floorboard This floorboard was nothing special to normal eyes, but if one looked closely, they could see small gaps between each floorboard beside it, indicating that it had been removed before. She lifted it up, revealing a small box within. She brought the box up to herself. She opened it, and looked upon the objects within it with a strange longing look in her eyes.

In the box, was a headband, specially decorated. Beside it was a strange red orb. The last item in the box, and the one that had the most value to her, was a ring. This ring was rather nice looking. It had a sleek silver design, with many diamond-like jewels engraved upon it. There was one other engraving upon it however that meant the most to her. The engravings were words. Simple words, but they meant so much to her. Tears beginning to fill her eyes, she quickly placed the ring back within the box, and placed both the box, and the floorboard, back into their proper positions.

After placing the floorboard back into place, she left her room to head into her her shower was over, she went back into her room, and, noticing that it was late, went to her bed. She would tell them, someday. Hopefully, they would still accept her as a friend.

(Bandora's Palace)

Puripurikan was finished making his monster. Bandora was more than pleased with what she had seen. "Ahhh. Excellent work Puripurikan! This monster is guaranteed to destroy those rangers, right?" she asked in that oh-so-sweet tone that promised death. "It definitely should my queen. Puri puri. This particular monster is going to be much stronger than my previous one. That I can guarantee. Puri puri." he said to her, satising her curiosity. He placed the clay creature upon the tray, and started the monster making process.

After it was all over, a new Dora Monster was revealed. This monster largely resembled a human skeleton, though the bones were large enough to make it seem like all of the bones were connected to each other like a suit. There was a belt around it's waist for some reason this author cannot fathom. There was a red cape that was connected to it's shoulder blades, which were extended to seem like shoulder plates on armor. It wielded a basic blade in it's hand. Atop it's skull, it wore a hat which resembled a stereotypical witch hat, with a red sash tied around it.

The Dora Monster decided to introduce itself to it's creators. "Greetings my queen," it said to it's queen, reaching for it's hat to give her a gentleman-like bow, took it's head with the hat, with the hat somehow staying on it's head, "I am Dora Skeleton. What is it you want from me?" it asked. Bandora spoke to her new monster. "I want you to go down to Earth, attack the village of Konoha. And when the Zyurangers show up, destroy them." she said to the creature. It bowed once again to her, before she shot energy at it, sending it to Earth. Taking one last precaution, she also sent down a large amount of Putties down as well, just in case.

(Back in the village)

After a long day of training, the five secret rangers were finished with their training,**(Yeah, I was too lazy to write about it)**they headed to Ichiraku. They couldn't explain it, but shortly after Naruto had left, the small ramen bar became the latest hangout for many people. Shikamaru had theorized that it was because they missed Naruto so much, that they began eating there, so that it would stay in business, for when he returned, he would down bowl after bowl. No one argued with him on this.

They each sat down on a stool and ordered one miso ramen each, okay Chouji ordered ten. As the ramen arrived, another earthquake went off. The five tensed up , because an earthquake most likely means that Bandora is attacking. Teuchi and Ayame fled with their help, and as they were going to help other civilians escape, they were suddenly enveloped in energy in accordance to their ranger color. The five disappeared, thankfully with no one noticing.

(Command Center)

The five rangers arrived in the command center. They definitely were not expecting this to happen, even though it had already happened before. Alpha showed up near them. "Ahhh. Welcome back rangers." he said. The rangers turned to their robotic friend."Couldn't you warn us when you're going to bring us here Alpha?" Shikmaru asked, slightly annoyed. "My apologies rangers. Zordon asked me to bring you here." Alpha responded.

"INDEED I HAVE." Zordon's voice echoed throughout the building. Zordon's floating head appeared in it's usual spot, ready o speak to his rangers. "What do you need Zordon?" Shino asked. "BANDORA HAS SENT DOWN MORE PUTTIES TO ATTACK YOUR VILLAGE. NOT ONLY THAT SHE HAS SENT DOWN A MONSTER. TURN TO THE VIEWING GLOBE." he said. The rangers complied to his wish, and turned their heads to the viewing globe. They saw Putties attacking, and also a walking skeleton, that wasn't doing much of anything for some reason.

"What is that monster Zordon?" Hinata asked. "THAT IS THE DORA SKELETON. BE CAREFUL WHILE FIGHTING AGAINST IT. I AM FAIRLY CERTAIN THAT IT IS MORE POWERFUL THAN THE DORA TITAN." he said to them. The rangers were slightly fearful at that news, but resolved to fight anyways. Shikamaru turned to his team. "Alright guys, are you ready?" he asked in his leader voice. The others nodded, ready to help their leader, as well as their home. Shikamaru took out his morpher, which he had placed in his kunai pouch, and held it in front of him. He shouted out the activation phrase. "DINO BUCKLER!" he shouted. A red light went around his form, and when it cleared, he was in his ranger suit again. The others followed suit. "DINO BUCKLER!" they all shouted. After their lights cleared, they were also in their ranger suits.

They turned to Zordon, who snt them one final wise word. "GOOD LUCK RANGERS. AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." After that bit, Alpha started pushing buttons, sending the rangers back to the village.

(Konoha)

The Putties were attacking once again. This time however, the ninjas were more prepared.

Sakura and Ino were teaming up again to take down a group that had appeared near them. One sent a punch towards Sakura, she dodged however, and sent her own punch back at the Putty. It flew back several feet from the force of her punch, but got back up about a minute later. The Putties began surrounding Sakura, and started barraging her with punches, with several hitting her. Ino was also attacking several. She threw a kick at one, the hit connected and the Putty fell. After that Putty fell, another one attacked her out of nowhere with one of it's blade-hands, effectively striking and wounding her. Sakura saw the damage done to her friend and went to help, another blade-hand, however, struck her and put a pretty deep gash on her arm.

Kiba and Akamaru were attacking more Putties. Several went right for Akamaru. Akamaru quickly transformed himself into a beast-clone of Kiba, and evaded the attack. "Alright Akamaru, let's do it. FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba shouted to his canine partner. Akamaru and Kiba quickly became a raging tornado of claws and went through a good number of Putties. When they finished there attack, however, a large number of Putties instantly surrounded them and began attacking them. Several of the blade-hands struck Akamru on his side, and a few on his legs, effectively ceasing his movements.

Neji wasn't having as good a time either. Many Putties surrounded him, and he quickly went to work. Several boulder-hands went right for him, but he quickly dodged them, used to much quicker attacks from Lee. His Byakugan was constantly activated in this fight, to be sure that no Putty could hit him while he wasn't looking. One blade-hand however, was able to get into the Byakugan's blind spot, and struck him hard on the back, drawing a good amount of blood from his back. Neji let out a loud shout of pain, not experiencing pain like that since his battle with Kidomaru. He quickly let out a strike against the Putty that blind-sided him, with his injured back however, he was significantly slower, and thus, not quite as adept at dodging the attacks of the Putties. He was quickly ganged up upon by the Putties.

Lee was quick to react to his friends trouble thankfully. He kicked away a Putty that was ready to behead Neji, and helped Neji to his feet. "Thanks Lee." Neji thanked his friend. "No problem Neji. Now let us defeat these unyouthful villains." Lee said in a serious tone you never though you would hear from him. He quickly darted away from Neji's location, and landed within a circle of Putties, and let loose one of his more powerful techniques."SEVERE LEAF HURRICANE!" he shouted while letting loose a severe roundhouse kick that struck every Putty in the circle. Seeing the green man attacking them, many of the Putties went for him. He quickly went into a flurry of punches and kicks, effectively hitting many Putties and causing a pretty good amount of damage to them. He was hit by one of the boulder-hands, however, on the head pretty hard, effectively putting him out of it pretty good. He qas quickly kicked back to Neji.

Things were looking rather bleak for Tsunade as well. No matter ho many of these Putties she takes out, a few more appear in it's place. She let out a scream of rage, and punched the ground, creating a huge tremor that shook up the Putties. She let loose a jutsu. "Water Style: Water Bullet!" she shouted, shooting a fairly sized bullet of pure water at the Putties. It knocked them away. However, when she stopped to catch her breath, she had just used a lot of chakra in those last few attacks, she was struck from behind by a blade-hand. She, like Neji, let loose a shriek of pain, unlike Neji however, she quickly recovered, and aimed a punch at the Putties head, and completely took it's head clean off, the severed head flew pretty far, probably landing somewhere in Wave Country. After that attack however, she was attacked again by another squad of Putties.

As the Konoha ninja were being overwhelmed, five flashes of light appeared, signifying the return of the Zyurangers. Tyranno quickly looked at his team. "Ptera, Mammoth. I want you two to go assist Neji and Lee." he ordred the two. Ptera and Mammoth nodded their heads in response and went to help them. Tyranno turned his head to the rest of the team."Tricera, I want you to go help Kiba and Akamaru." he said. Tricera nodded his head, and went to help his comrades. Tyranno turned his head to Tiger last. "Tiger, I want you to go help Ino and Sakura." he said to her. Tiger nodded her head and went to help, but stopped and turned her head back to Tyranno. "What are you gonna do though?: she asked her leader.

Tyranno sent her a stare, though she couldn't see it due to his helmet. "I'm going to go help Lady Tsunade. Now go." he said to her. She nodded her head, accepting his answer and went back to Ino and Sakura. After she left, Tyranno quickly ran to Tsunade's location.

(Ptera and Mammoth)

Ptera landed on front of an injured Neji and took a fighting stance, standing between the Putties and him. Neji asked Ptera, "You again? Are you going to help us out whenever we're attacked by these things?" he asked with a smirk on his face, happy to receive help for his friend and himself. Ptera looked at him and giggled a bit. "Of course." she said confidently, which would sound strange if you knew who it was behind the helmet. She quickly turned her head back to her opponents, as if waiting for something.

The Putties started rushing at Ptera, unaware of the presence behind them. Dropping from behind them, Mammoth landed and launched a few punches at several Putties who were close to each other. Several Putties turned around and went to fight Mammoth. Ptera used the distraction to launch a kick at the nearest Putty, sending to the ground. She launched a straight punchat a Putty near her after that, sending it spiraling to the ground like the other one.

Mammoth was assaulted by a rather large amount of Putties. Several blade-hands went to attack him, but he rolled out of the way of most of the attacks, however, one was able to hit him, causing pain to circulate through the area he was hit, his back. He wasn't as hurt as he thought he was however, and quickly launched a kick at the Putty that hit him. The Putty fell to the ground, disintegrating into clay, like it's fallen brothers.

Ptera took her time taking out her opponents. Several tried to rush at her, she back flipped away from them though, drew her Blade-Blaster, switched it to blaster mode, and shot the approaching Putties down. They fell as quickly as dominoes. Her job done she went to Neji's location to help him if he needed it. "Are you okay?" she asked. Neji smiled at her kindly. "I'm fine, just a little beaten up," he said. She smiled behind her helmet, and helped him up to his feet. "Thanks," he said. "No problem," she said. She then leapt away to aid her friends if need be..

Mammoth was having an easy time taking out the Putties he was fighting, mostly due to the fact that Neji and Lee had already weakened their numbers before they arrived. As a boulder-hand sent a punch towards his face, he caught it, and threw the Putty over him, making it land in a pile that he had been making. A blade-hand rushed towards him, he took out his Blade-Blaster, and switched to blade mode to combat the Putty. The two exchanged blows for a brief amount of time, until Mammoth was able to land an extremely effective blow to the Putty's neck, reducing it to clay. The last of his group of Putties taken out, he quickly took off after seeing that Ptera had already left, and Neji was taking Lee away to be treated.

(Tricera)

Tricera arrived in time to see Kiba about to be struck down while defending Akamaru. He quickly ran to his friends side and kicked away the Putty about to strike him down.**(That's kind of weird I realize, Shino running. Wow.) **Kiba looked up at his savior, and saw it to be Tricera. He spoke to him in gratitude. "Thanks for the save. You gonna take these guys out?" he asked. Tricera just looked at him and said one thing. "Of course," he said quietly in a tone Kiba found familiar, though he chose to ignore it.

Putties that were stationary from shock when Tricera showed up went in to attack. Tricera rushed forward into the fray. One blade-hand sent a slash towards him. He dodged it though and sent a spin kick at the Putty's chest, making it fly back to the ground. Another Putty, this one a boulder-hand, tried to strike his helmet, he was able to evade the blow, and sent a quick jab at the Putty. After the hit, he was briefly blind-sided by a swift attack by a different Putty, somehow his insects weren't keeping an eye out for attacks like this. He quickly recovered, and struck back at the Putty with a swift kick, knocking onto it's deformed face.

More Putties began to rush at him from behind. His insects warning him succesfully this time, and he was able to leap away.**(More impressive stunts from Shino. SWEET!)**After he landed from the leap, he pulled out his Blade-Blaster, switched it to blaster mode, and sent shot after shot at the Putties rushing him. He put the blaster away after the barrage of laser fire ended, and turned around to see one last Putty. He stared a tit intently, as if waiting for it to make the first move. The Putty looked around, and saw all of it's fallen comrades, and did the most sensible thing. It simply dropped down, hoping that the ranger wouldn't go after it.

Tricera didn't seem to care though. 'Pathetic,' he thought to himself, his insects buzzing in agreement. He went back to Kiba.**(That last part was pretty anticlimactic huh?)**Kiba looked around at the damage caused by the ranger and whistled. "Damn. You did a pretty good job," he complimented. Tricera replied simply. "Thanks," He made a quick check to see if Kiba was okay. After it was confirmed, Tricera went away, to offer his services to anyone who needed it.

(Tiger)

Tiger rushed towards the area where Sakura and Ino were being attacked. As she reached the location, she noticed that she was just in time, as a blade-hand was about to strike them down, them having many injuries from the Putties. Tiger kicked away the Putty and looked down at the two. Not too long ago, these two were some of the weakest kunoichi to ever grace the village. Now these two were some of the strongest chunin to battle against most shinobi. It impressed Tiger to see how much these two changed since they were younger, making her wonder if she could have changed back then.

Ino saw Tiger standing over her and Sakura, staring at them as if analyzing them. She spoke up to her. "Can you hold them off?" she asked quickly and quietly. Tiger merely nodded in response, and went to work. She quickly jumped into the air, and sent a flying kick at one of the Putties, connecting the kick to it's chest and forcing it to the ground. She sent a roundhouse kick to one near her, and sent it flying as well.

One of the Putties sent a kick of it's own towards Tiger, which she evaded, and responded in turn with a punch to it's gut. She quickly sent a kick at that Putty, and sent it towards a grop of Putties, who fell down like bowling pins. Another Putty ran to her and punched her in the side and delivered a kick to her gut. She recovered quickly and gave it a swift chop to the neck, knocking it away from her like an irritating pest.**(No offense to insect lovers)**She leapt up in the air, and punched down to a Putty that was nearby, crushing it's shoulders and sending it sprawling.

The remaining Putties rushed at her and attacked her. She evade a few attacks, but got hit a few times. She kicked away one close to her, and moved on to the next one. She didn't notice a blade-hand readying a strike. Sakura however did, and sent a kunai wrapped in an explosive note at the Putty. It made contact and exploded, drawing the attention of Tiger and the other Putties. What they saw was a scattered mass of clay. Tiger looked and saw Sakura's outstretched arm. Making a mental note to thank her, she turned her attention back to the last few Putties.

She decided to end it pulled out her Blade-Blaster, and switched it to blaster mode. She shot at the remaining Putties, and watched them fall and shatter into clay. She put the blaster away and ran over to Sakura, who was healing Ino and herself. Sakura looked up and saw Tiger looking at her again. Tiger said to her, "Thanks for helping." Sakura smiled at her and said, "No problem." She got up to leave, taking Ino with her. Tiger also left, going to find her ranger leader.

(Tyranno)

Tyranno ran to where Tsunade was struggling against a large amount of Putties. She was about to be hit by a blade-hand, when it was kicked away by Tyranno. He looked down at her and offered her a hand up. She took his hand, and got up to her feet. "So," she said to him, "shall we dance?" she asked snidely. Tyranno smirked under his helmet and said, "After you milady." Tsunade let out a quick chuckle, and then both she and Tyranno got into battle stances as they were surrounded by Putties. They sent a look at each other, and as if reading each other's minds, nodded towards the other, and leapt away in different directions, each to get at a good amount of Putties on their own.

(Tsunade's batlle)

She landed with arms outstretched in the middle of a small group of Putties. They started rushing towards her. Seeing this, she sent a good amount of chakra to her fist, and punched at the ground. This created a shock wave that was able to strike the Putties, and as if it were an actual physical attack, fell down inpain. After that happened, several more rushed at Tsunade, to which she sent a kick towards the one nearest to her, sending it flying. A boulder-hand struck out at her, but she caught the attack, and punched the Putty in it's face, reducing it to clay.

More rushed at her, and she started weaving together handseals. "EARTH STYLE:EARTH STRIKER!" she said, and unleashed the attack. The earth around the Putties shifted and two walls came up on either side of them. Several of the more intelligent Putties got out of there, the others were not as fortunate, and were crushed when the two walls of earth collided. These remaining Putties ran quickly at her to try and finish her.

Tsunade however, wasn't going to just let them do that. While they initially got the drop on her, she wasted a good amount of chakra defending herself. When Tyranno arrived however, he took away with him a good number of the Putties, leaving her a much smaller number to deal with, this allowed her to focus more of her chakra on offense with the smaller amount of Putties in front of her. Seeing the remaining Putties rushing towards her, and knowing she didn't have a hole lot of chakra left, she gathered up just enough to do some good damage, and sent a singl punch towards the ground, channeling some earth chakra with it.

The power the fist contained traveled towards the Putties, ans once it reached them, exploded from that point, much like the attack she saw the T-Rex zord do against the gian Titan. Her work done, and herslef exhausted, she turned to see the fight between Tyranno and the remaining Putties.

(Tyranno's battle)

Tyranno also landed in the center of a circle of Putties. Unlike Tsunade however, he didn't start with a powerful punch. He simply ran towards one of the Putties, and sent a kick at it. The Putty evaded the attack, and sent one of it's own at him. He evaded that attack, and struck out with a powerful punch at the Putty's chest. The Putty was snt to the ground, and another one rushed at Tyranno.

He noticed this Putty, and kicked at it's face, sending it back. A boulder-hand tried to punch him in the helmet, but he evaded this and punched the boulder-hand's legs, sending it down, with it not getting back up.

Another Putty ran towards him, this one a blade-hand, and tried to decapitate him. Tyranno ducked under the strike, and kicked at the Putty's knees, ending it's leg movements. He drew his Blade-Blaster, and switched it to blade mode. He ran towards the remaining Putties, blade in hand.

He sliced at one while avoiding the punch of another one. When a boulder-hand struck out at him, he stopped with his blade, and kicked the Putty one kicked Tyranno in the gut pretty hard, bringing him to his knees. Tyranno got back up and kicked the Putty away.

He slashed at another one and kicked it away. A blade-hand slashed at him, but he parried the attack with his own blade. He punched this Putty in the gut, and kicked it away. The few remaining Putties rushed towards him, and he ran towards the Putties.

He ran throughthe group, slashing at the Putties he passed. Thses Putties quickly went down, and the others turned around to try again. Tyranno, however, turned around before the Putties were able to, and kicked the one in front of him into the other one's, effectively taking them out of the fight.

Tyranno looked around at the damage he caused and let out a sigh of relief. Fighting these things could really be a pain, and also tired him out. He heard someone clearing their throat behind him and turned around to see Tsunade, looking at him with a smile, hand outstretched. Knowing what she as going for, he grabbed her hand and shook it, silent words of gratitude being sent between them.

(After the fight)

The five Zyurangers gathered back together after finding their way back to each other. They checked each other over for any wounds they might have had. Seeing few, if any, they were relieved. The ninja who had fought with them were gathered in front of them shouting out their thanks. "Don't worry about it," Tyranno said to the large group, "we're just doing our job." Tsunade sent a smile his way. "That may be true, but you saved us again, and for that we give you our thanks." she said to them.

The five rangers nodded to this, knowing that this happened to ninja who were hailed as heroes as well. They attempted to contact Zordon to take them back to the command center, but before they were able to, they were suddenly wrapped in shadows, and disappeared. The ninja's simply thought that they already left for home and went to repair the damaged portions of the village.

Not too far away, at the village gates, several figures appeared on the horizon.

(Away from Konoha)

Naruto was laying upon the ground, trying to regain the energy he had lost during training. Jiraiya had just left for more of his _research._Naruto inwardly shuddered. He was glad that Jiraiya never took him with on those trips.

He was starting to fall asleep, when a faint green glow caught his eye. He noticed that it was in the distance and, his natural curiosity taking over, went off to investigate. After about a half-hour of walking, he noticed the glow coming from a cave.

Shrugging to himself, he entered the cave. He didn't know it at the time, but this one journey into the unknown, would change his life, as well as others. Forever.

**Chapter End**

**This seemed like the best point to stop, mainly because it's past midnight where I'm at and I'm freaking tired. I finished this on Christmas, and I'm giving it to you on Christmas. My gift to you.**

**I hope you all liked what I have revealed about Tenten's past. Don't worry, more will be revealed as time goes on.**

**As for the surprise, well I might as well tell you. I was going to attempt to bring in Bulk and Skull. I am fully prepared for any reviews or PMs bitching at me, but let me explain first. I really wanted to put these two in, and not putting them in now doesn't mean I won't put them in later. The main reason I couldn't do it, was because I couldn't do it while making it make sense. If, or when, I put them in, I want it to make a bit more sense.**

**In order to remedy that however, as you could see at the end, I have started Naruto's unknowing journey to be the green ranger. Yes. I am starting it now, and it will go along slowly until my Green With Evil storyline starts.**

**I'm still looking for that new title. I've gotten a few good ones, but I would like a few more people to give what they think would be a good name for this story. Please. Your suggestions are more then welcome.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Fight with Dora Skeleton starts next chapter, and the rangers begin their search for the Legendary Weapons.**

**Please leave a review telling me what you liked, didn't like, what you thought could have been better, whatever. Leave me a review, and tell me how I did.**

**Have a good day everyone. And Merry Christmas!(And for those who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Facing the Illusion

**Welcome friends to the newest chapter. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I'd like to welcome you all to 2011! Please don't hit your head on the way out of 2010.**

**I'm happy that you liked the previous chapter and are anxious to read what happens next.**

**Another thing. I like how you all seem to like what I'm doing with Tenten. Truth be told, I've always been a little fascinated with her character, mostly due to the fact that we don't know a whole lot about her. The more mystery there is surrounding a character, the more fascinating they are for me. It's why the Joker from The Dark Knight is so interesting to me.**

**I also have the same problem with Guy(or is it spelled Gai?). We don't know a lot about him. I really want to find out why he acts the way he does, and how he developed into who he is today. So, I'll probably make up a past for him like I'm doing with Tenten. When I get there, I hope you all like what I'm going to do with it. If there is anyone else whom I can find has a past that needs explaining, I'll try my best to put one in here.**

**Alright, Let's get down to reading this chapter. What do you say?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Power Rangers, or Super Sentai. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, Toei owns Super Sentai(At least I think it's Toei), and Power Rangers **_**was**_**owned by Disney, but is now back in the hands of Saban. All I own is this computer upon which I write this story.**

**Chapter 7: Facing the Illusion**

The rangers arrived in a strange place. This world was very different world from their own. It's sky was a mixture of purple and black. There was suprisingly only one tree. The ground beneath their feet was more soft than their own, it almost felt like sand.

They were looking around at this new world in wonder. Tyranno was the first to speak up. "Man, where are we?" he asked. Tiger answered, "No idea." The rangers began walking around, exploring this new place. Ptera spoke up. "Do you think Zordon would know where we are?" she asked. Tricera answered simply. "Let's find out."

Mammoth began to try and contact Zordon. "Zordon! Can you hear us?" he shouted. They each tried to listen for any sound of him. They got something, but it wasn't all that helpful. 'R-NG-RS. TH-S I- ZO-D-N. CA- Y-U HE-R -E?' a voice rang through their heads. Tyranno tensed at this. Was the mental connection bad? He had to find out. 'Zordon? Please answer!' he shouted in his head.

'RA-G-RS. Y-U-RE -N TH- DOR- SK-ET-N'S WO-LD OF IL-SION. B- CA-R-UL. the voice sort of said. The connection was cut off, much to the rangers horror. They were now unable to contact Zordon. They were more alert now then before, everyone worried, even Shino.

Suddenly, the rangers heard an evil laughter. They put their guards up, concerned for what was happening. Suddenly, a figure appeared out of the mist. The rangers looked upon the figure which was a walking skeleton.**(I already described the appearance last chapter, so tough luck for another one)** The skeleton stared at them while laughing maniacally. The rangers waited for it to speak.

"Welcome rangers," it began to say to them, "to my World of Illusion. Here, I am all powerful." it said in an arrogant tone to them. Tyrannostared at the Skeleton with an irritated expression under his helmet. "Who cares," he said, ending the Skeleton's smug grin, "just because you're strong, doesn't mean you're going to beat us. So stop being such a pain." he said. The other rangers nodded their heads in agreement. They barely knew this guy, and already they were sick of it's attitude.

The skeleton was now irritated. These _children _dared to say such things to it! The Dora Skeleton! Such an insult could not be let go! It brandished it's sword, like a fencer, and spoke again. "You have insulted my honor. You must now be punished." was all it said before it rushed at them.

(Back in Konoha)

Konoha was once again rebuilding what the Putties had destroyed. Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as before. Sakura and Neji were helping to carry some debris away and began talking to each other. "Hey Neji? Have you seen Hinata anywhere? She, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Shino haven't been seen for a while." she said to him.

Neji adopted a confusing look upon his face. It was true. Hinata and the others were gone during the attack. Both of the attacks as a matter of made him wonder. "No I haven't. Do you think we should look for them?" he asked. Sakura sighed and answered. "Yes, we should. But we should ask Lady Tsunade first." she said, knowing that a search party without her permission.

Neji was going to say something else, but a voice from a random civilian. "THE JOUNIN ARE BACK!" the civilian shouted. Neji and Sakura sent each other looks, nodded to each other to talk about this later, and ran to the village gates.

(Back with the Rangers)

Tyranno aimed a kick at the Skeleton's leg, but it jumped over the attack and struck Tyranno with it's blade. The blade connected with Tyranno's side and he let out a shriek of pain. Mammoth tried to help his griendby punching towards the Skeleton, hitting it's arm. The Skeleton barely seemed to notice the hit, but turned around to face Mammoth, and kicked him away withit's bony foot. Mammoth was sent towards Tricera's location.

Triceracaught Mammoth as he sailed into him. "Are you alright?" Tricera asked. "I'm fine, but we have to help Tyranno!" Mammoth shouted/pleaded to Tricera. Tricera nodded his head in confirmation, and rushed over to help Tyranno. As he ran over to Tyranno, he pulled out his Blade-Blaster, and switched it to blade mode. The Skeleton noticed Tricera coming towards him, sword drawn to fight him.

The Skeleton ignores the injured Tyranno at his feet and rushed at Tricera. The two exchanged blows while the other rangers check on Tyranno. "Are you okay?" Ptera asked him. "I'm fine, just a little hurt. Nothing I can't handle." he said, easing their fears. They looked over to where Tricera and Skeleton were fighting when they heard a grunt of pain. Tricera was batted away by Skeleton's sword, forcing him back to the other ranger's location.

"Are you alright?" Tiger asked her fellow ranger worriedly, that looked like a nasty strike. "Yeah," he managed to say, though it sounded a little forced, "but we have to beat that thing." he said. The rangers looked at the Skeleton's location, and saw it rushing at them. Tyranno suddenly had an idea, which he quickly shouted to the others. "Guys! Bring out your Blade-Blasters, and fire!" he shouted. The rangers did as he said, and opened fire upon the Skeleton.

The Skeleton didn't even seem to care that several shots of energy were coming towards it. The shots collided with it's body and it just fell to pieces. Literally to pieces. Different bones fell off of it, all into a pile around where it's feet once were. All that was left of it was just a pile of bones, along with it's skull, with the hat still attached.

The rangers let out a sigh of relief. The Skeleton was tougher than the Titan, but they were at least able to beat both. Now they had to find a way out. "Now we have to find a way out." Tyranno said to the others. **(Thank you Tyranno. I just said that though.)** The others agreed with him. They were about to start looking for a way out, when they heard maniacal laughter coming from the pile of bones. They turned to it, and what they saw, made them slightly fearful.

The Skeleton's head was just floating there. It was just fucking floating! The skull continued to laugh at them, and then spoke. "Did you really think it would be that easy? I am the Dora Skeleton! I am invincible!" it said, then laughed maniacally once more. As it was laughing, the bones surrounding it began to reform into it's body. After a few seconds, the Skeleton was completely reformed, as if it was never damaged in the first place.

The Skeleton began speaking again. "Now, let us see how you enjoy being blasted!" it said to them. It gathered up energy into a certain point of it's body. Once enough energy was built up, it only took about a second or two, it fired energy out of it's eye sockets. Strangely enough, the energy resembled flaming eyeballs. The energy struck the rangers, sending them to the ground.

Tyranno got up. "I don't care who you are. We'll beat you. No matter what." he said. The other rangers got up in support of him. The Skeleton laughed once again. "Bring it on." the Skeleton said. The rangers brought out their Blade-Blasters and switched them to blade mode. They rushed at the Skeleton.

While they were running towards it, the Skeleton spoke up again. "You will now see why this is called the World of Illusion!" it shouted to them. As the rangers struck the Skeleton, their weapons went right through it. The Skeleton began laughing again, and vanished.

The rangers began looking for the Skeleton, and they found it. A whole lot of them! Everywhere they could look, they saw a lot of Dora Skeletons. The Skeleton began laughing, again. "Well rangers, can you tell which one of me is the real one? If you can't, you'll have no chance against me!" it said to them, laughing maniacally as it was talking.

Tricera turned to Ptera and asked her a question. "Can you find out which one is the real one with your Byakugan?" he asked her. She looked at him and nodded. "I think so," she said. She went through the hand seals to activate her family's famous bloodline. 'Byakugan!' she said in her mind, activating her bloodline underneath her helmet.

She looked around the area, trying to find the real Skeleton. After a few seconds of searching, she spotted a faint outline amongst a whole lot of nothing. **(I'm don't have complete understanding about how the Byakugan works completely, so just roll with me on this.)** "I think I see him," she said to her fellow rangers, "over there." she said again, pointing towards the location where she saw the outline.

The rangers brought out their Blade-Blasters, and switched them to blaster mode. They opened fire upon the location at which Ptera had pointed. The shots of energy struck the Skeleton, shattering it into separate bones once again. After a few seconds however, the bones gathered back together, recreating the Dora Skeleton once again. The Skeleton once again started to mock the rangers. "Is that the best you've got?" it said to them. The rangers switched their blasters back to blades, and rushed at the Skeleton.

As the rangers were rushing at it, the Skeleton summoned it's familiars. 2 Skeletons, much like itself. The Skeleton sent them at the rangers. Mammoth and Ptera took on the Skeleton familiars while Tyranno, Tiger, and Tricera**(Hey, the three T's!)** went after the Dora Skeleton.

(Ptera's fight)

The Skelton familiar attacked Ptera with a Bone-Blade. The two exchanged blows between each other. The familiar sent a strike at Ptera's torso, but Pterawas able to block it with her blade. With her blade, she sent an attack at the skull. The familiar ducked under the attack, and sent a kick at Ptera's side, which connected. She recovered from the attack rather quickly though and resumed her attacking against the familiar.

As the two locked blades, Ptera sent a kick at the familiar's legs, she actually broke the legs out from under it, causing it to fall. She sent a downward strike with her blade towards it's skull, splitting it in half. The skull, along with the rest of it's body, evaporated into dust with that blow. Ptera, after making sure this one wouldn't get back up, left to join the fight against the Dora Skeleton.

(Mammoth's fight)

Mammaoth's fight wasn't going as well as Ptera's. This familiar seemed to be stronger than the one sent at Ptera. The familiar sent a downward strike at Mammoth, which he parried away from himself. The familiar, however, was faster then Mammoth expected and quickly recovered from the parry, slicing Mammoth across his chest, sending him spiraling to the ground. The familiar sent a downward chop, trying to behead Mammoth.

Mammoth, however, was able to block the attack sent towards him, by locking their blades together, to keep the familiar's away from his neck. The two struggled for a time, trying to push their blades towards the other. 'Okay, I've had enough of this guy!' Mammoth thought to himself. As he was holding the familiar's blade away, he swept his feet at the familiar's legs, effectively taking out it's legs.

The familiar fell down, no longer having any legs to stand on. Mammoth got up quickly, in case the familiar tried to do anything funny. The familiar tried one last time to slice at Mammoth. Mammoth stopped the blade with his own, and kicked the familiar's arm away. Mammoth finally ended the battle by striking the familiar's skull in a manner similar to Ptera. Just like the other familiar, this one as reduced to nothing but dust. After making sure that nothing else was going to happen, Mammoth ran to his comrades, to help out against the Dora Skeleton.

(Tyranno's, Tiger's, and Tricera's fight)

Tyranno rushed at the Skeleton with blade in hand, and sent a strike at the Skeleton. The Skeleton guarded against the attack and knocked Tyranno away with it's sword. After Tyranno was knocked away, Tiger came up to the Skeleton with her blade in hand, sending a strike of her own at the Skeleton. The Skeleton blocked her attack as well, but before it could knock her away, Tricera showed up with his own blade, to strike at the Skeleton.

Unable to block against the strike, the Skeleton was sliced along it's back bones. With it's injury, it was unable to defend against Tiger's strike any longer, and was knocked away by her sword. The Skeleton got back up, recovered slightly, and ready to fight again. Gathering up energy into it's eyes again, it launched the energy attacks at both Tiger and Tricera. The attacks landed in front of the two, but the energy surrounding the blasts was able to hinder them from moving for a little bit.

The Skeleton hoped to use that moment to recover for a little longer. Unfortunately for it, Tyranno had gotten back up a while ago, and has already made his way back to the Skeleton. Tyranno slashed across the Skeleton's back, much like Tricera had before. The Skeleton was nearly buckling in pain at this point, being slashed across the same place, TWICE! That really freaking hurt! The Skeleton turned back to Tyranno and raised it's blade to strike him.

Before it was able to however, it felt two powerful blows against it's back. It turned it's head to see both Ptera and Mammoth, with Blade-Blasters out in blaster mode. It snarled in rage at this point and decided to end this for good. 'These damned pests! They dare to think they can beat me! The almighty Dora Skeleton! I'll make them pay. I'LL MAKE THEM PAY!' it shouted inside it's mind.

Gathering a large amount of energy into itself at this point. After gathering what it believed to be enough energy, it put all of the gathered energy into it's blade. It struck it's blade into the ground and opened up a large crevice in the ground they were all standing on, in an attempt to send the rangers to their doom. In it's enraged state, it forgot that it too might fall into the deep crevice.

The rangers got away from the still opening crevice, only to be attacked again by the Skeleton. The Skeleton slashed at them wildly, not caring which one of them it hit, as long as it hit one of them. The rangers did their best to dodge it's attacks, but they were struck a few times. After being knocked away, Ptera spoke to Tyranno.

"I just remembered something." she said to him. "Is now really the best time?" he asked her. "Listen. When I was fighting the other skeleton, I noticed that when I destroyed it's head, it wasn't able to fight anymore and died." she said. After adopting a thinking pose for a brief moment, Tyranno spoke up. "I think I get what you mean Ptera." he said to her. "Rangers!" he shouted at them. They looked at him. "We've got to destroy it's head!" he said to them. They nodded in confirmation, ready to knock the Skeleton's head off it's shoulders.

The Skeleton, still in a state of rage, wasn't able to hear what Tyranno just said to the others, and continued to attack blindly. The rangers however, were able to dodge much more easily this time. They kept getting away from the Skeleton, while trying to knock it's head off. However, they didn't notice something happening away from them.

Unknownst to them, Bukkbakk and Tottpat had also come into the Skeleton's world. "Alright, let's get this thing planted!" Bukkbakk said out loud. He reached into the pouch that rested upon his waist. Wait it's a fanny pack. Whoops. Out of the fanny pack, he pulled out a stereotypical looking bomb. Spherical and black with a fuse coming out of it. This fuse however, was long as hell.

"Be careful Bukkbakk, if you screw this up, Bandora will destroy us both!" Tottpatt said to the little blue ogre thing. Bukkbakk merely waved this off. "Now, let's see where I can put this." Bukkbakk said to himself. After several seconds of looking , he found what he believed to be the perfect spot for the bomb. The only tree within this world.

Bukkbakk walked over to the tree and placed the bomb on it's branches. He walked away, back to Tottpatt. "At least you put the bomb in the right place this time." Tottpatt said. "Shut up Tottpatt!" Bukkbakk said to his vampiresque colleague. Bukkbakk rummaged around in his fanny pack again, looking for something. "Now, where are those things?" he asked himself. He then found it. "Ha! Here it is!" he said. Out of the fanny pack, he pulled out a box of matches.

"Now let's light this thing up!' he said with glee. He brought out a match and attempted to light it. "Bukkbakk you're taking too long! Give me the match! I'll light it!" Tottpatt shouted at the ogre creature. They wrestled around with the match for a while, inadvertently lighting it. When the flame reached their fingers, they both let it go with a shout of pain. "OW!" they both said.

They looked to where they dropped the match. They noticed that the matched, conveniently landed upon the extremely long fuse. The fuse started burning away, while the two talked to themselves. "Alright it's done. We've got to get out of here!" Bukkbakk said to Tottpatt. "I know that already! Be quiet!" Tottpatt shouted. The two left the same way they came. Through a portal made from Bandora's magic.

(Back with the Rangers)

The rangers continued to fight against the Skeleton, however, the longer they fought against it, the more tired they became. They have been fighting against it for a while now, and they have been exhausting a lot of energy. They hoped that they would soon defeat the Skeleton. otherwise, they would be unable to fight against it.

The rangers dodged the sword swings by the Skeleton, and trying to give as good as they got. Tiger swung towards it with her blade, but she was batted away by the Skeleton's blade. Tricera, seeing this, swung his blade at the Skeleton's arm, cutting it off. Unfortunately, this arm was not the one that held the it's blade. With more rage towards the ranger, the Skeleton sliced at Tricera's chest, sending him spiraling towards the ground.

Ptera took up her blade, and made an attempt at beheading the Skeleton, but sadly, she too was stopped before she could go through with it, she was hit by the Skeleton's blade on her own chest. She was knocked towards the ground as well. Mammoth also tried to attack with his own blade, but was kicked away by the Skeleton. Tyranno, while the Skeleton was distracted, sliced through the Skeleton's back, sending it's bones dropping to the ground.

He made to reach for the skull, but the skull began floating away from him. "Did you really think I would let you get my head? Foolish ranger!" it said. It began shooting at Tyranno with it's eye energy. Tyranno dodged the attacks sent his way, and tried firing back at the skull, but the skull continued to dodge the shots fired by Tyranno's blaster.

Tricera got up. He noticed that the skull was floating around shooting at Tyranno, who was firing back at it. Tricera also noticed that the cape seemed to be attached to the skull. After weighing his options, he leapt towards the floating skull, and caught it. "Nice catch." Tyranno commented. Tricera nodded towards Tyranno. The skull began talking, again. "Don't think that this is over. I will not be defeated! I am..." it's talking was ceased by Tricera wrapping the cape around it's skull, effectively shutting up the talkative skull.

"Be quiet." Tricera said to the non-responsive skull. He looked around and saw Tiger, recovering near the crevice produced by the Skeleton earlier. "Tiger. Catch!" he shouted to her. **(Again, more impressive stuff from Shino. Awesome.)** He got her attention, and threw the covered skull to her. She caught the skull as it was thrown to her. She looked at the skull briefly, and said, "Go to hell!" She then threw the skull down into the crevice. She watched s the skull fell into the crevice, and heard it screaming in outrage, though the screams were faint. The skull was finally destroyed when it reached the bottom of the crevice, which just so happened to have lava. With the destruction of the skull, the rest of the bones that made up the Dora Skeleton, was reduced to nothing but dust.

The rangers let out a collective sigh of relief. The Dora Skeleton was finally defeated, and this time for good.

(The Command Center)

Zordonand Alpha were watching the rangers as they were fighting against the Dora Skeleton, and they both couldn't be more proud of them. The rangers were put into a situation where they wouldn't be able to receive any help, and were able to emerge victorious. "Ay yi yi. They really did a good job didn't they Zordon?" Alpha asked.

Zordon responded to his robotic companion. "INDEED THEY HAVE ALPHA. THEY HAVE SHOWN THEMSELVES TO BE WORTHY OF THE ROLE OF RANGERS. NOW, CAN YOU TELEPORT THEM BACK?" he asked. Alpha nodded his head, and went to one of the consoles, and started entering a series of commands into it. Both Zordon and Alpha were sadly unaware of the bomb that threatened to end the ranger's lives.

(Back in the World of Illusions)

The rangers, having recovered from the battle, got together into a group to discuss what would happen next. "Alright, we beat the Skeleton, now we've got to get out of here. Any ideas?" Tyranno asked the others. "Should we try contacting Zordon again?" Tiger asked. Tyranno nodded his head at this and again tried to contact Zordon.

As he was beginning to, however, he heard a faint hissing noise. He turned his head, and subsequently the other rangers turned theirs in the direction he was facing, noticed a withered looking tree several yards away from them, what they also saw though, was a bomb with the fuse lit ready to go off at any moment!

The rangers saw the bomb and were instantly worried. If a bomb like that were to go off, it could destroy them all! They ran to where the tree was in order to stop the bomb from going off.

(Bandora's Palace)

Bandora was looking through her telescope, watching the rangers while they were in the other dimension. She was infuriated about the loss of the Dora Skeleton, but she was certain that the bomb would destroy them. When she saw them heading towards it however, she was pissed again, and decided to do something about it.

"Those rangers must not reach the bomb!" she shouted. She sent a jolt of energy from her staff at a group of Putties who were nearby, sending them down into the dimension to hinder the rangers.

(Back with the rangers)

The rangers continued to run to stop the bomb from going off. Before they were able to reach it however, a squad of Putties interrupted their attempts to stop the bomb. "We _really_ don't have time for this!" Mammoth said to everyone instantly split apart to take on the Putties.

Tyranno ran up to a small group of Putties and engaged them in battle. As one sent a punch towards him, he dodged and sent a kick to it's torso, sending it towards the ground. As a blade-hand slashed at him, he dodged the attack, which hit a Putty that was behind him. Tyranno sent a kick at the blade-hands face, sending it to the ground.

A boulder-hand sent a strike towards his helmet. It hit him, pretty hard. Sending him towards the ground. The boulder-hand sent another strike at him, which he evaded, though he had a splitting headache. He sent kick at the boulder-hands behind, and sent it into another small group of Putties, and like Dominoes, they fell.

Tiger was fighting her own group of Putties. She sent a kick at the head of one, but her kick was blocked and she was flipped over the Putt's head. After landing on the ground, she sent a kick at the Putty's legs, sending it to the ground. She quickly got up and sent a roundhouse kick towards a Putty that was running at her, inadvertently knocking that Putty into another group of Putties.

Tricera sent a punch towards a Putty that landed next to him. The hit connected, and the Putty was sent sprawling. A blade-hand sent a slash at Tricera, which he avoided and then kicked he blade-hand away from him. He pulled out his Blade-Blaster, switched it to blaster mode. He opened fire upon the Putties, sending them to the ground.

Ptera sent a high kick at a Putty near her. The hit connected, and the Putty was sent into a group of other Putties. Another Putty sent a kick at her, and landed the kick on her. She recovered from the attack, and kicked the Putty that kicked her. She sent a punch at another Putty, and sent it sprawling into another group.

Mammoth's fight was going well for him. He sent a roundhouse kick towards several Putties nearby. One Putty, a blade-hand, sent a slash at his torso. He dodged it however, and sent a straight punch towards it's gut, sending it into another group of Putties. It knocked them all down like a row of dominoes.

The Putties began to surround the rangers, ready to rush them all in a group. The rangers put their guards up, ready to battle against the Putties. Though apparently they've forgotten about the bomb.

(The Command Center)

"Zordon!" Aplha shouted, "I've got it! I'm ready to teleport them here now." he said, feeling proud of his accomplishments. "WELL DONE ALPHA." Zordon said, "TELEPORT THEM HERE NOW." Alpha complied to this, and pushed in the combination of buttons that would teleport the rangers back.

(Back with the rangers)

The rangers were more then ready to continue fighting. However, before they were able to fight against the Putties, the energy that could teleport, surrounded them. The energy transported them out of the dimension. The Putties looked around in confusion, wondering where their prey went. They continued to wonder, and then the bomb went off. The bomb's blast completely obliterated everything within the dimension, including the Putties.

(Bandora's Palace)

"I can't believe this!" Bandora shouted. "Those rangers not only defeated my monster but they also got away from my bomb!" she continued to shout. Her temper was frightening to both Bukkbakk and Tottpatt, though Grifforzer seemed to be unaffected by her temper. "I'LL MAKE THEM PAY, I'LL DESTROY THEM AND... oh!" she said while gripping her head. "My headache's back!" she said again.

(Command Center)

The rangers arrived back at the Command Center. They looked around and saw Zordon and Alpha looking at them. "Great work rangers. You did one impressive job." Alpha said to them. "INDEED RANGERS. YOU DID AN EXCELLENT JOB IN DEFEATING THE DORA SKELETON. HOWEVER, I FEAR THAT BANDORA'S NEXT MONSTER WILL BE MORE POWERFUL THAN THE SKELETON." he said to them. The rangers powered down and returned to their normal forms at this point.

"How are we going to beat the next one then Zordon?" Hinata asked. "AN EXCELLENT QUESTION HINATA. LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT THE LEGENDARY WEAPONS" Zordon began to say to them. The rangers raised an eyebrow at this revelation. Legendary weapons? This should be interesting. "We're listening." Tenten said.

"THE LEGENDARY WEAPONS ARE, AS I SAID, WEAPONS THAT HAVE THE STRENGTH TO TAKE DOWN SOME OF BANDORA'S MORE POWERFUL MONSTERS. LONG AGO, WHEN THE WAR AGAINST BANDORA WAS GOING ON, THE LEGENDARY WEAPONS WERE USED AGAINST HER IN THE BATTLE. IT IS THANKS TO THESE WEAPONS THAT SHE WAS DEFEATED." he said to them.

The rangers were more interested now more than ever at this piece of news. "Zordon," Chouji began to ask, "where are these Legendary Weapons?" "THEY ARE ON A FLOATING ISLAND IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION, WHERE THEY WERE PLACED BY THEIR ORIGINAL WIELDERS LONG AGO. ALPHA AND I WILL TELEPORT YOU THERE AS SOON AS YOU NEED TO." Zordon said to them.

Shikamaru spoke up to Zordon. "Wait Zordon," he said, "we've already been away from the village for a while. If we say away any longer, people will begin to suspect something." he said to Zordon. "AN EVENT WE HAVE PREPARED FOR. ALPHA SHOW THEM THE STEP-IN DUMMIES." Zordon said to Alpha. "At once Zordon." Alpha replied. He went into a separate room within the center, and after a few seconds, came out with five small marble-like objects.

"THESE AR YOU'RE YOUR STEP-IN DUMMIES. WHEN YOU NEED TO USE THEM, THROW THEM WITH ENOUGH FORCE TO THE GROUND, AND OUT WILL POP A BLANK FORM. TRANSFER YOUR CHAKRA INTO IT, AND IT WILL TAKE YOUR FORM, AS WELL AS YOUR KNOWLEDGE, THOUGH THEY WILL ONLY LISTEN TO YOU." he said to them.

Each ranger took one of the small marble-like objects and threw them onto the ground. A plume of smoke escaped the marble, and when the smoke cleared, there was what appeared to be ventriloquist dummies, though they lacked any features. The five placd their hands upon the dummies, and transferred their chakra into them. The dummies began growing to the size of the five chunin, as well as taking on their appearances. "What do you request from us?" they asked the rangers in a creepy manner.

Shikamaru told them, "Your mission is to temporarily take our place as Shikamaru Nara, Tenten, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Chouji Akimichi. Understood?" he said to them. "Yes sir!" they responded. Alpha then teleported them back to the village. "Alright Zordon. We're ready." Shikamaru said. "VERY WELL. ALPHA." he said to his robotic friend, "TELEPORT THEM TO THE ISLAND." "Right away Zordon." Alpha responded. With a few button presses, the rangers were sent to their next adventure. To the Island of Legend.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto continued to explore the cave he had found. His mind had wandered to the pervy sages' reaction to him being gone. 'Eh, he'll probably be gone with his 'research' all day.' he though to himself. As he went deeper and deeper into the cave, the green light became more obvious, and more bright.

He made his way into what appeared to be a small chamber within the cave. What he saw there made him pale however. Withing this chamber lied many skeletal remains of human beings, some were still in the process of rotting, and was delivering a very strong odor. His eyes however, were drawn to a pedestal in front of a door. This door had a stange symbol upon it. The symbol resembled a dragon's talon, though with three toes.

He walked up to the pedestal, completely unable to resist reading it. Upon the pedestal were these words.

_'Within this cave lies the ancient power of the dragon. Beyond these doors lie trials that must be completed in order to obtain these powers. If you are unable to complete the trials, your bones shall join the others'_

Though the words upon the pedestal unnerved him, he thought to himself. 'Maybe with these powers, I'll be able to bring back Sasuke, and keep my promise to Sakura.' he thought. His way set, he went to the door. When he reached the door, it split in two. Once the doors were open, a strange green light shone through it. More determined then before, Naruto walked through the doorway, ready to do whatever he could, to obtain this 'Dragon Power'.

**Chapter End**

**Wow. This has to be the longest chapter I've written. And I'll tell you, it wasn't easy.**

**Before anyone says anything, yes, the step-in dummies idea originally belongs to Fresh Prince of Konoha's story Ninjetti Warriors. Ironically he got the idea from Bleach. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, check him out. He writes some really cool stories.**

**I already know that people will comment on why Naruto went into such a clearly dangerous place, very stupidly I must say, but I have my answer already. Since when has Naruto needed a reason to do something stupid? The main reason is that Naruto, even though he knows the value of hard work to get stronger, is wiling to go to great lengths to save any of his precious people, like when he went into the fourth-tailed state against Orochimaru, or when Hinata got stabbed and he went into the six-tailed state. Though the real reason for it is that, I was tired of writing the chapter and just wanted it done. I know it's stupid, but remember, character development will happen.**

**I hope you all like this chapter. I personally feel as though it's a bit rushed in some areas, but I'll have to hear your opinions of course. This chapter was a whole lot of work, and personally I'm glad I'm done with it.**

**Next chapter will have the rangers searching for the Legendary Weapons, as well as facing the dangers that lie in their path. More of Naruto's journey to be the green ranger will be next also. It will feature someone who you might find familiar.**

**I'm still not done with taking title requests, though I've taken the one's I've gotten and made a poll. If you have any suggestions, I can add them to the poll. The poll will close at the beginning of February, so vote.**

**One final thing. I'm thinking on putting this in the crossover section. Trouble is, I don't know if I should put it in the Naruto/Power Rangers crossover section, or the Naruto/Super Sentai crossover section. Suggestions?**

**Hope you have a safe and happy new year. Please leave a review.**

**Good day.**


	8. Chapter 8:The Island of Legends

**Greetings loyal readers, and welcome to the newest chapter of the, newly titled, Naruto : Dawn of Heroes!**

**Yeah, it's ben a while since my last updated this story, or my other one hasn't it? I guess I should offer up my explanation.**

**Well the first thing that kept me away was schoolwork, mostly semester finals from a while ago, many different papers that needed to be written, reports that had to be made, and early bird classes that I take due to my inability to perform math very well.**

**That and my social life have gotten in the way, as well as little to no inspiration to work, as well as procrastination on this.**

**Whew, that's a lot of explaining for a few months of being gone.**

**Oh well, the new chapter is finally here, let's enjoy it.**

**Chapter 8:The Island of Legend**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing related to Naruto, Super Sentai, or Power Rangers. You know this, I know this, but the goddamn lawyers apparently don't.**

The five ninjas turned rangers arrived on the island in flashes of their colors. Immediately upon landing they began to take in their surroundings.

It wasn't all that bad really. There were plenty of trees in the area, evenly spaced apart, the ground was soft with rich soil, the air was breathable, and they could even make out a dormant volcano in the background.

"Hard to believe that these Legendary Weapons are on an island like this", Chouji said, " I mean, with a name like 'The Legendary Weapons' you'd expect the place to look a little more haunting. Right?" Chouji asked his comrades.

"You make a good point Chouji, though I expect that there is more to this island than there appears to be" Shhino said to his large comrade.

"Hate to say this, but I agree with Shino on this one Chouji," Shikamaru said to his longtime friend, "We should do a sweep of the area. Hinata use your Byakugan to check it out." He ordered.

"Right," she said. She began gathering chakra to her eyes in order to activate her clans powerful doujutsu.

When she tried to activate it though, much to her astonishment, nothing happened.

She tried several more times, but each time met with failure, much to her growing dismay.

"Hinata, what's going on?" Tenten asked," why aren't you activating your Byakugan?"

"I d-don't know?" she said, stuttering for the first time in almost a year, "I'm t-trying to, b-b-but for some reason, it j-just won't w-work." she explained, much to her team's shock.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Shikamaru said in shock. "Has it ever failed to activate before?" he asked, hoping for an answer that could set his mind at ease.

To his dismay however, Hinata shook her head.

"N-no. M-my Byakugan h-hasn't failed to a-activate since I f-first started training with it" she said, her growing discomfort noticeable to all around.

"There has to be some kind of explanation for this right?" Tenten asked. "Maybe we should try contacting Zordon about this?" she asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Shikamaru said in agreement. He closed his eyes in concentration and began trying to communicate with their mystical ranger mentor._ 'Zordon, can you hear me?'_ he asked, hoping for a response.

_'YES SHIKAMARU, I READ YOU LOUD AND CLEAR. IS SOMETHING WRONG?'_ he asked.

_'Kinda, Hinata's Byakugan isn't working for some reason, she's never had any problem with it before, so why isn't it working?'_ he asked, hoping for a logical answer. He opened his eyes for a brief moment, and saw that everyone else had their eyes closed in concentration as well, he guessed that they were listening in on the conversation, wishing to know as much as he did about the circumstances behind the strange event.

_'HMM, I HAVE A THEORY, TELL ME, DO YOUR OTHER CHAKRA BASED TECHNIQUES WORK?'_ he asked them.

_'I'm not sure, we haven't really tried anything other than Hinata's Byakugan'_ he said.

_'TEST YOUR ABILITIES OUT THEN. LET'S FIND OUT IF MY THEORY IS CORRECT.'_ he said to them.

_'Understood'_ Shikamaru said, he then cut off the connection and looked towards the others. "You all heard him right?" he asked.

They all nodded their heads in confirmation.

"All right then. Let's try our moves." he said.

He himself got into the position to use his techniques with, he quickly looked at the others, seeing them doing similar things.

**Shadow Style: Shadow Stitching Jutsu!**

**Weapon Summoning Jutsu!**

**Kikaichu Swarm Jutsu!**

**Eight Trigrams! Air Palm!**

**Partial Expansion Jutsu!**

They each cried out the name of their specific techniques, each of them hoping that they would somehow work.

To their immense displeasure though, none of them did.

Each member of the group was shocked. How could none of their techniques work? Not only that, but they didn't feel any pull on their chakra either. They could feel their chakra gathering, somehow though, they couldn't release it in any form.

Shikamaru quickly contacted Zordon again._ 'Zordon, none of our techniques worked! You said you had a theory. Can you fill us in on that?'_

Immediately, Zordon's booming voice reached their thoughts._ IT IS JUST AS I FEARED. THIS ISLAND SEEMS TO KEEP YOUR CHAKRA LOCKED WITHIN YOU. NOT ALLOWING YOU TO USE ANY OF YOUR JUTSU.'_ he said to them.

Each ranger was astonished. Shino was quick to talk to Zordon about this though. _'Zordon, pardon me, but that theory simply does not make sense. How could an entire island block our jutsu usage. It is simply not logical.'_ he said as calmly as he could. The others barely noticed it, but Shino almost sounded...scared.

_'I'M AFRAID I HAVE NO IDEA AS TO HOW IT IS POSSIBLE SHINO. ALL I KNOW, IS THAT IT IS REAL. YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO USE YOUR OWN FIGHTING SKILLS WHEN YOU ENCOUNTER ANY DANGERS UPON THIS ISLAND.'_ he said to them.

Each of the rangers wore dejected looks. Without their chakra to use, their greatest techniques were completely useless. Chouji quickly asked Zordon another question though.

_'Zordon, what about our ranger powers. We can still use those can't we?'_ he asked, hoping for a positive answer.

His hopes were answered with Zordon's answer._ 'THERE IS NO DOUBT IN MY MIND THAT YOUR RANGER POWERS WOULD WORK FOR YOU AS THEY NORMALLY WOULD.'_

Each of the ninjas/rangers let out sighs of relief at that staement. Good thing there wasn't a catch to tha...

_'HOWEVER,'_

...there's the catch.

_"I WOULD NOT ADVISE IT' _he said to them.

_'Why shouldn't we use them?'_ Hinata sked, genuinely confused at this.

_'IT IS TRUE THAT YOUR RANGER POWERS HOULD WORK HERE, GIVEN THE FACT THAT THE SUITS DON'T USE CHAKRA, HOWEVER IF YOU USE THEM THE WHOLE TIME, IT WOULD BE A WASTE OF ENERGY.'_ he said to them.

_'Why would it be a waste of energy?'_ Tenten asked.

_'THE SUITS MAY NOT RUN ON CHAKRA, BUT THEY DO HAVE A LIMITED POWER SOURCE. THE LONGER YOU KEEP THE POWERS ACTIVATED, THE MORE ENERGY IS DRAINED. WHEN THEY RUN OUT OF POWER, YOU WILL DEMORPH, AND THERE IS THE POSSIBILITY THAT YOU WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO MORPH AGAIN.'_ he said to them grimly.

Each ranger once again had a look of shock on their face at this news. Limited energy? That meant that they couldn't use their ranger powers that much at all.

However, soon after that statement entered their minds, a question did as well.

_'Zordon, if what you say is true, then does that mean we can only morph a certain amount of times, right?'_ SHikamaru sked, his curiosity peaking.

He heard Zordon chuckling good-naturedly before answering, _'NOT AT ALL SHIKAMARU. WHENEVER YOU ARE DEMORPHED, THE POWERS RECHARGE THEMSELVES. THE POWERS ARE WITHIN THE BUCKLERS YOU KEEP, THEY ACT AS THE STORAGE DEVICES FOR THEM WHENEVER YOU ARE UNMORPHED. THAT IS WHY THE BUCKLERS SERVE AS THE MORPHING DEVICES.'_ he explained to them.

The rangers stood there transfixed as Zordon explained the nature of their morphers. It was an interesting explanation. However there was something they had to do.

_'Uhh, Zordon, this is interesting and all, but shouldn't we be looking for the Legendary Weapons?'_ Tenten asked.

_'AN EXCELLENT SUGGESTION TENTEN. YOUR SEARCH SHOULD INDEED BEGIN.'_ he said to them.

_'Any ideas where we should start?'_ Shikamaru asked.

_'LOOK NEAR THE VOLCANO. THE TEMPLE OF THE LEGENDARY WEAPONS SHOULD BE NEAR THERE.'_ he informed tthem.

_'Excellent. We should begin our journey then.'_ Shino said, finally breaking into the conversation.

_'VERY WELL. GOOD LUCK RANGERS, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU.'_ he said to them. The connection was cut once again, leaving the rangers to themselves.

"Alright guys, let's get to that volcano," Shikamaru said. The other four rangers nodded their heads in approval, and they each set out on their journey.

(Bandora's Moon Base)

Unbeknownst to the rangers, Bandora had noted their missing presence upon the planet. Those foolish step-in dummies could not fool her. So, she cast a spell to locate them. And much to her immense irritation, found them upon the Island of Legends.

"Curses! Those brats are after the Legenday Weapons! If they get their hands on those they will be far stronger than they are now! I must stop them before they retrieve them!" she said as she began storming through her palace. She made her way to Puripurikan's lab and saw him working on a new creature, before she herself had ordered him to. "Ahh, I see you are on the ball Puripurikan! How is our new monster coming?" she asked with a set amount of glee in her voice.

"Be patient my queen. Puri puri. A creature of this power takes time to make. But soon, he will be able to take down those Zyurangers. Puri puri." he said to his queen before going back to his work.

Bandora was quickly growing angered. "You must finish it quickly. Those damned Zyurangers are going after the Legendary Weapons!" she exclaimed to him.

He suddenly stopped woking, and began speaking with a concerned tone."T-th-the L-legendary W-w-weapons-s?" He asked with fear in his voice.

"Yes, the Legendary Weapons, the ones used long ago to defeat us." she said in a serious tone.

Puripurikan quickly went back to his work. "Yes my queen! I will have it ready as soon as I can! Puri prui!" he began sculpting the creature at a faster pace now.

"Now," Bandora began, "let's see. I need to slow them down to give Puripurikan the time he needs to finish our new Dora monster. Hmm." She began to think. Then suddenly, an idea hit her.

"That's it! I'll send a squad of Putties to slow them in their tracks1" she shouted, then gaining an evil smirk on her face," and at the same time, I'll send a squad of Putties down to their precious village. I'll take down two birds with one stone!" she said in joy. She quickly pointed her staff at the earth, using her magic to send the Putties to the village of Konoha. She then pointed her staff in another direction, sending another group of Putties in the direction of the Island, knowing that it would slow the rangers down considerably.

She began laughing evilly. Now, things were going her way!

(A short distance from Konoha)

A small group of people were approaching the village of Konoha. Each one of them having their own individual looks.

One had spiky white hair and his Konoha headband covering his left eye. The other eye gave him a very bored look. The rest of his face was covered by a mask though, so not much else could be said about his face. He was dressed in the standard Konoha jounin outfit, consisting of a green flak jacket, full body suit, and iron guard gloves. This was Kakashi Hatake, former sensei to Team 7, now a regular jounin once again.

Another man was walking near him. This man had brown eyes, short black spiky hair, and a beard. The beard connected to his hair in a fashion that oddly resembled a monkey. He wore the standard Konoha ninja uniform, though his sleeves were rolled up. His forehead protector was proudly displayed on his forehead. Adorning his waist was a sash with the kanji for fire msrked upon it. He wore bracelets on each wrist, and bandages adorned both arms. His name was Asuma Sarutobi, son of Hiruzen Sarutobi/the Third Hokage, adn former sensei of Team 10.

Walking near Asuma was a very attractive woman. She had long, black, shoulder-length, untamed hair, and red eyes with a ring inside them, giving an appearance to the Sharingan, though not by much. Shewore a red mesh armor blouse eith only the right sleeve that was a broad material that resembled bandages, which had a pattern on them similar to rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were wrapped, and adorning her forehead was a Konoha headband. This was Kurenai Yuhi, genjutsu specialist of Konoha, and former sensei of Team Eight.

Walking near her was another attractive woman. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair done up in a short,and somewhat spiky, ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fritted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs. She also wore a dark orange miniskirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that resembled a snake's fang that hung on a thick cord. She also wore a wristwatch, and shin guards. Connected to her skirt was a dark blue belt that had an appendage like sash. If you looked closely though, upon her neck you would three tomoe arranged in a circle, sat upon the back of her neck. This woman was Anko Mitarashi, special jounin of the village, and part of the infiltration and reconaissance party.

Walking a distance away from her was a very odd looking man. He was dressed similar to Lee, save for his open flak jacket. This man was Might Gai, taijutsu specialist of the village, and former sensei of Neji, Tenten, and Lee.

Walking with them was a small group of other jounin, but they aren't that important, so let's just forget about them.

"Well, looks like we're almost home. Good, I could use a break." Kakashi said to himself, and was overheard by the others.

"You said it Kakashi. These back-to-back missions are starting to take their toll on me." Asuma said to his friend.

"Come on you guys! Are you really so wimpy that you can't take a few missions?" Anko asked in a teasing tone.

"I actuaaly agree with them on this one Anko. We've been doing a lot of work now, and we've earned a ourselves a break. Don'tcha think?" Kurenai asked her longtime friend.

"Oh come on Kurenai! Not you too!" she said in that tone again.

"Sorry Anko, but my mind is made up." Kureani said.

"Yeah right! You're just saying that so that you canspend more time with Asuma!" she told her friend with a very teasing tone, drawing out his name with her words.

"I-Idon't know hat you're talking about." she denied with a blush on her face.

Seeing Kurenai's blushing face, and also the village gates within the distance, Kakshi decided to save her from more of Anko's teasing. "Oh look, there're the village gates!" Kakshi said happily, though somehow keeping that bored tone in his voice.

As soon as they approached the gate, they saw Sakura and Neji running towards them. Seeing the serious looks on their faces, Kakashi decided to ask what was going on.

"Sakura, Neji, what's going on?" he asked, his voice going from bored to serious in less than a heartbeat.

"Kakashi-sensei, Lady Tsunade needs to see you all, ASAP." she said to them.

"Why, is something up?" Asuma asked.

"Yes." Neji answered. "The village has been under attack." he said with a grim tone.

All of the jounin's eyes widened at this point, and rushed off as fast as they could to their Hokage, to find out just what was going on.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto wandered deeper into the cave of the Dragon power wondering exactly when this test of his was supposed to start. As if to answer his question, a voice spoke up to him, What shocked him though, was just who the voice belonged to.

"It's been a lont time hasn't it, Kyuubi brat?" the voice sneered.

"That voice. It can't be!" he exclaimed. He began looking around for the source of the voice.

"That's right boy. It's me." the voice said and then, the figure behind the voice stepped out in front of him.

The figure was dressed in the standard Konoha ninja uniform. His Konoha headband resembles a bandana that rested upon his blue hair. Naruto looked into his sneering face and said one word.

"Mizuki."

**Chapter End**

**Whew, it's good to be back.**

**I know that I've left you guys with some cliffhangers here, but honestly, I had to cover a lot of ground with what I had.**

**Yes, Mizuki is back, and within the cave that holds the Dragon power. How, why? You shall know soon.**

**Yes, this is in the Naruto/Power Rangers crossover section. Why? Because I thought that it fit best here. Though if you are curious, I recommend checking out "Geki Naruto". It's in the Naruto/Super Sentai crossover section, and it honestly isn't that bad.**

**I have no idea when I'm going to be able to update next. Hopefully, I can get it ready before school let's out.**

**Alright, thank for reading the newest chapter of Naruto:Dawn of Heroes. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you have a pleasant time.**

**Signed,**

**Dark Signer.**


	9. Chapter 9:Legnedary Weapons Part 1

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken so long, but I'll save any and all explanations for my absence at the end of this chapter. So let's get started. READY? GO!**

**Chapter 9 Legendary Weapons:Part 1**

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade stared at the jounin assembled in front of her, trying to choose the words that would best describe the situation. Quite frankly, it was hard for her to beleive, and she had experienced it twice now.

"Lady Hokage", Kakashi began, "we've heard that the village has been attacked. Is this true?"

It was that very question that she had been waiting for. With a heavy heart heart she began her explanation.

"You all might want to get comfortable", she began, "because what I have to say might shock you."

(Island of Legends)

They hadn't been walking for very long, though they were all clearly on edge. It wasn't just because of the unknown environment, that was standard for most shinobi. It was the fact that they were unable to use their chakra that bothered them more than anything.

Hinata was probably feeling it the worst, however. A majority of her fighting style was only usable with her chakra. Add into the fact that she was unable to use her Byakugan to help the search was starting to affect her.

_'What will we do?',_ she thought to herself. _'I've never had to deal with this before. I'm not certain if any of us have. What will we do? Will we be able to find these weapons? Will we even be able to live through it? What if we can't? What if...'_ "Hinata?"

She turned her head to see Tenten looking at her worriedly. The two of them had struck up a friendship not to long after Neji had started treating her more nicely. Another thing she would thank Naruto for when he returned.

"Are you alright?", she asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No Tenten. I'm afraid. We've never had to deal with something like this before. Besides, I can't do much fighting without my chakra."

Tenten sighed and shook her head."You shouldn't worry to much Hinata. You're still a decent fighter even without your chakra. Besides, when it comes down to it, you've still got us here to help you." Hinata smiled at her in gratitude. She was about to thank her, when she was interrupted.

"She's right Hinata", Chouji said. "We'd help you out no matter what."

Hinata smiled at him too. The boy was very kind to most people he met, and was able to see the best in people. She was about to thank him too, when she was interrupted again., thought his time it wan't as friendly.

"Everyone! Move!"

This was shouted by Shikamaru. While the three had been talking, he and Shino had noticed something off about a cliff they were walking by. Shino's sharp eyes had caught several rocks begin to come down. They weren't much to worry about, until larger rocks started to fall, starting an avalanche, leading to the above command.

Instantly, the five began moving as the avalanche began to get worse. As the boulders came rushing down, they began to build momentum, moving ever faster, leaving even less time for them to move.

They were able to move away from the mass of boulders before they crashed upon the ground, though just barely without their chakra-enhanced speed.

As they stood around the rubble, Shikamaru spoke up. "Is anyone hurt?" he asked.

"I'm alright", Hinata said.

"I am too", Tenten said.

"Okay right here", Chouji spoke up.

"I'm also unharmed," Shino began,"but I think we may have more problems". He pointed up towards the cliff's edge.

Looking up to where Shino was pointing, the group saw a group of Putties, who were quickly coming down to them.

(Hokage's Office)

"...and that's everything I know about it. Any questions?" Tsunade asked.

Many of the Jounin had shocked looks on their faces. Being a ninja was definitely wrought with strangeness, but this was more than a little strange.

Kakashi stepped forward. "My apologies Lady Hokage", he began, "but this tale sounds more than a little farfetched."

"I agree", Kurenai said. "A witch sending down an army of clay creatures and monsters?"

"Not to mention five warriors in spandex coming in to fight out of no where?" Asuma asked.

"Tell me my friend! Do you have a problem with spandex?" Gai asked, a little annoyed with Asumas tactless insult against spandex. Did he not know the energy such fabric gave one?

"No, no Gai I'm not", Asuma said trying to get back on the goodside of the eccentric jounin,"I'm just saying that's strange".

"I'm inclined to agree with you on that", Gai siad striking a thoughtful pose,"this whole thing bothers me as well". This brief moment of seriousness was dropped as he then put on his patented shining smile. "I am however deeply moved by these costumed people, embracing their fiery youth greatly in such a time when they are needed! HA HA HA!" He let out a boisterous laugh.

"Be that as it may", Tsunade said, becoming annoyed at Gai's outburst, "everything I said is true. As such we need to be prepared for whenever Bandora may strike. Understood?" she asked.

"YES LADY HOKAGE!" they all said.

"Good. You're all dismissed."

As they began to file out of the room, Kakashi could be heard speaking softly. "Well, so much for relaxing".

(Island of Legends)

The Putties soon reached the bottom of the cliff and began running towards the shinobi.

"Alright everyone, I want you to do your best," Shikamaru said. "We may not be able to use our chakra, but we're still trained in the ways of combat. This shouldn't be too hard".

"Shouldn't we try morphing though?" Chouji asked.

"No" Shino spoke up. "I beleive it to be best if we not use them right away. Remeber what Zordon said, the ranger powers are limited, so we should conserve them as best as we can".

"Good explanation Shino", Shikamaru said, "all right guys let's do this!" The five then rushed into combat.

**Part 1 End**

**Hello everyone. I'm really sorry for being very late with an update. My excuse is, well 2012 hasn't been very kind to me or my family.**

**It started with my grandfather dying in April. It was a slight relief since he was very sick, but still very devastating to the family. The just a couple months later, another relative died, this one on my uncle's side. Now he's lost both of his parents, and my cousins lost both of their grandfathers. Definitely a rough time.**

**Those events, plus life itself, actually sent me into a minor case of deprerssion, which I didn't get over until Uzumaki Ricky PMed me and we began to talk. So a big shout out to You Uzumaki Ricky! You brought back my happiness through a simple act of curiousity!**

**I split this whole thing into parts, mostly because I wanted to get this chapter out this year, and with how much I have planned for it, I probably wouldn't have gotten it done until next year. Another flaw of mine, I'm easily distracted.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this, have a Happy Thanksgiving, and I will se you next time! Take care!**

**Signed,**

**Dark Signer**


End file.
